


Let There Be Light

by phasha18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind Derek Hale, Build up to relationships, Chimeras, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Derek Hale Has Nightmares, F/F, F/M, Hunters, Hybrids, Isaac has latent magic, Kidnapping, Magic, Stiles is a little magical, Werewolves, Witches, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Derek was blinded soon after the war with the Anuk-ite and Hunters. His werewolf healing didn't kick in. He was caught off guard when it happened and has spent the past two years trying to find his way again.The Lahey female's have a latent witch gene that activates when they become close to a Hale, Isaac broke the mold when he was born...his sister comes back to town to help Derek, but there's more to Derek and Lexi Lahey then meets the eye.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you think anything can be improved upon let me know please. I've tried my best with this, so any reviews are welcome. :)

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Lexi Lahey and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._

 

#  **Let There Be Light**

  
"This is stupid," Derek huffed crossing his arms as his younger sister Cora stood directly in front of him. "Do they know what they're getting into?" They were standing in the entrance of the Beacon Hills Bowling Alley.

"Hey Derek," a voice said from behind Cora, one that Derek hadn't heard in a couple of years. "Of course I know," he could tell that she was smiling but couldn't see it. "Hey kiddo,"

"Hey Lexi," Cora grinned spinning around and racing over to the older girl before dragging her over to Derek. "Lexi Lahey remember her?" Cora questioned before she started backing away. "Lexi...he's..."

"I know he's a stubborn ass, sweetheart. Go, go have that date with my kid brother," Lexi smiled at her before she returned her attention to Derek and uncrossed his arms. "No need to be all huffy, I know you're dying to do it again. So go ahead," Lexi took Derek's hand and guided it towards her face.

"Lexi? What are you doing here?" Derek questioned, raising an eyebrow at her as he moved his other hand towards her face as well. "I remember what you look like, or looked like," Derek muttered, before Lexi held her hand out for him and waited for him to take it before pulling him towards the front door. "Lexi?" he stumbled over his feet as she hadn't let him grab his cane.

"Relax, I've got it. We’re just going out into the rain for a moment," Lexi said there was a smirk evident in her voice. "Listen to the raindrops as they hit my face, and concentrate...wolf-boy," she whispered the last part as people passed by them.

Derek and Lexi stood in the rain, with Derek's hand not leaving Lexi's face as his eyes glowed blue and she flashed hers a golden orange. Lexi had been bitten by Laura, her best-friend and Derek's older sister at the age of seventeen but she'd known the Hale's since her first day of school. The last time Derek had seen her before he'd gone blind was when she'd returned just after he'd turned her little brother to save him from their father. That was four years ago, she'd been back twice since then - the first time just after he'd gone blind he'd rejected everyone except for her and Cora.

"How long are you back for?" Derek asked, smiling as he took in what he could see with his wolf-eyes the rain hitting her face had created somewhat of an aura around her.

"As long as you want me back for, I have no immediate plans plus Cora's here and it defeats the purpose of being away," Lexi shrugged taking Derek's hand as the rain stopped and guiding him down to her car. "Cora and Isaac will be a while, so you're stuck with me,"

"You know McCall's going to want to see you again," Derek said, as he let her guide him towards the car. "Where are we going?"

“I know, and there’s an open house that I want to look at in an hour...and you're coming with me," Lexi said as she opened the passenger door for him and helped him before handing him his cane. "You know, I couldn't have helped you when it first happened," Derek growled at her as she climbed in the car, knowing what she said was true. "Are you still refusing to learn to read Braille?"

"Fine and yes," Derek was abrupt when he answered her, crossing his arms over his chest and tightly gripping his cane.

"Der, relax...when we get there don't let go of my hand. I know it sounds weird but trust me okay?" Lexi questioned, as she started to head towards the location of the house that she was planning on looking at.

Derek and Lexi didn't get very far when she heard an all too familiar roar and looked at Derek, he'd heard it too and neither of them liked the sound of it. Lexi headed in the direction of the roar and wasn't surprised when it lead them to preserve, nor was she surprised to see Scott McCall, and his pack.

"Lexi Lahey? What are you doing here?" Scott questioned, pulling up next to the drivers side before he realised that Derek was in the car with her. "And with Derek?"

"My kid brother's on a date with Cora, or well was on date...can we just go find them?" Lexi questioned getting out of the car and walking around to Derek's side. "He'll be fine with me, go!"

"Liam stay with them," Scott said before he took off running, going wolf while he was at it.

"Sorry kid, I'm not staying here. Derek, remember what I said? Don't let go," Lexi grinned as they felt the rain pelt down on their bodies before they took off running. "Also we are so going to need to change before we go to the open house,"

"Lex!" Liam yelled trying to keep up with the two older wolves, Derek was still surprisingly agile for someone who couldn't see. "Slow down!"

"Fuck off Liam!" Lexi yelled as she smelled the air and suddenly stopped, Derek felt her stop and stopped himself from bumping into her.

"What is it?" Derek questioned, before he smelled what she was smelling. "Wolfsbane and belladonna?"

Because both Lexi and Derek had stopped running Liam came crashing into them sending them straight to the ground which was a good thing as all of a sudden there was bullets flying at them. Lexi still had a hold of Derek's hand while she did a little something unexpected. Lexi was part witch, which was something that only the Lahey females inherited.

"Stay still," Lexi said quietly as she looked around her eyes glowing golden briefly before they turned purple she grinned looking at Liam. Lexi held up her free hand and touched her index finger and middle finger to her thumb letting a purple orb grow between them until it was roughly two inches wide before she flung it in the direction that the bullets had come from. "You two okay?" Lexi looked at Derek and smiled his eyes were still glowing blue and he could vaguely see the outline of her face.

“I’m good,” Derek said before Lexi's attention turned to the beta beside them.

“I'm good, too...Sorry,” Liam muttered, as Scott and Malia reached them. “What even was that?”

“Don't worry about it,” Lexi smiled while she pulled Derek up with her as she stood up.

“You guys okay? We heard the gun shots,” Scott said as he pulled Liam up and the three of them looked at Lexi. “The lights new,”

“New to you, but not me,” Lexi shrugged, not letting go of Derek's hand as she spoke – he may have grown up in the preserve with her but not seeing it and not being in it for so long was new. “We don't have much time, did you catch their scent?”

“Yeah, and then we lost it. Why'd you stop?” Malia asked, her eyes darting around before they landed on Derek and Lexi's hands and she noticed that Derek didn't have his cane with him.

“Belladonna and Wolfsbane,” Lexi answered before turning her attention back to Derek and noticing that he wasn't listening to them any more. “Der, what is it? What can you hear?”

“I can't hear anything,” Scott raised his eyebrow at Lexi and then at Derek who he noticed had tightened his grip on her hand. “Derek, direct us?” Scott questioned, Derek yanked Lexi's hand forward before he said anything.

“Head towards Hale house,”

Scott, Malia, Liam, Lexi and Derek took off running towards Hale House as whatever Lexi had done to stop the hunters from hurting them slowed down. The rain started beating down harder which made it harder for Derek to navigate where he was so they stopped running for a second. Liam confused as to why they had stopped, Malia put her hand on Derek's shoulder only for it to be roughly pushed off. Lexi moved so she was standing in front of Derek instead of behind him.

“Der, I want you to try something. Focus on Cora's voice and only hers ignore everything else,” Lexi closed her eyes briefly forcing them to change from golden to purple as she put her hand to Derek's ear. “I'm filtering everything but my voice and Cora's okay?” Derek nodded before he answered her.

“Can you do that all the time? The noise hurts my brain,” Derek muttered the last part of his sentence hoping that only Lexi would hear him.

“Not all the time, but when I'm around I can okay? Now which direction are they?” Lexi said before they were off again with her slightly in front smelling the air for any trace of Isaac. _'Come on little brother, where are you?'_ Lexi prayed that her brother could hear her like when they were kids.

Meanwhile Cora had clung to Isaac the second that they'd been taken. She may have been tough on the outside but spending six months as a hostage as a teenager, this was bringing back memories that she didn't want. Isaac had held her as close as he could until they'd be separated and then he could only hold her hand.

“They'll find us,” Isaac said before he roared out in pain again as he felt the wolfsbane laced knife slice against his thigh.

“You don't know that,” Cora mumbled holding his hand tighter than before.

“Yes I do,” Isaac mumbled taking a deep breath as they stabbed Cora in her side forcing her to roar in pain. _'They want the blind wolf...'_ Isaac was silent hoping that Lexi had heard him. _'They want Derek, keep him away,'_

_'Isaac...where are you?'_ Lexi questioned, she'd heard him and stopped running making Derek stop too. _'I've got Der with me, and Malia, Scott and Liam,'_

Lexi touched the side of Derek's head gently and allowed him to hear Scott's voice, and slowly the others and every surrounding sound. Doing it too fast would overwhelm him, and they couldn't have that. Scott raised his eyebrow wondering what she had done before they found themselves ducking again.

“Guess that means, that they're in there,” Scott said as they laid on the ground and Lexi shot a purple ball of light into the air. “I'll text Argent, Peter and Theo for back up,” Scott pulled out his phone as Liam continued to stare at Lexi. “Liam, stop,” Scott hissed snapping the younger boy out of it.

_'Isaac...how many are there?'_ Lexi asked, letting go of Derek's hand only the second she did she found him grappling for her shoulder. “Easy Der, I'm still here,”

_'At least a dozen,'_ Isaac answered, trying to hold back from roaring again as he watched the black lines go up both his and Cora's arms they were helping each other and they didn't know how.

“We saw the light,” Peter said as he all of a sudden turned up with Theo and Argent close behind him. “What was that?”

“Lexi Lahey,” Derek said as if it explained everything, his hand still on Lexi's shoulder as she motioned for them to get down to.

“Ahh Lexi, so you're the beta that my niece turned,” Lexi shot Peter a glare as he spoke before she motioned that his other niece was behind the chained fence.

“Scott, who do you trust the most to keep Derek safe?” Lexi asked, running a hand over her face as she spoke her eyes still glowing purple. “Der, it's okay – they'll need me and they can't risk you getting taken,” Lexi said as she felt Derek's grip tightening on her shoulder and his claws digging in. “Der, I'm still right here,” she took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

“Stiles...but he's at the clinic with Deaton, Mason and Corey,” Scott answered, and before they knew it Lexi and brought Stiles to them.

“What the hell?” Stiles exclaimed, Derek almost instinctively covered his ears as it was ear-piercing.

“Sorry, my fault. But we need you to stay with Derek,” Lexi said holding up her hands with Derek's still in her left hand. “Der, take Stiles' hand he's going to protect you,”

Hours later and they had rescued Cora and Isaac and taken them back to the clinic for Deaton to examine, he was just as surprised as everyone else at the return of Lexi. Now that Lexi was back in town Derek was ignoring Stiles and no one could work out why. Deaton may have been acting surprised to begin with but he knew the reason that Lexi was back, he'd asked her to come back to help. Peter had disappeared to who knows where.

“I just have one question, has anyone left Derek alone for more than say half an hour at a time?” Lexi questioned, pulling her curly purple hair back into a pony tail. “Stiles stop the tapping already,” she hissed glaring at the younger man as she watched Derek's eyes darting around the room. _'You okay? It's okay, you don't have to say anything out loud,'_

“Uh...” Scott stumbled over what to say while Stiles continued his tapping.

“Stiles! Enough, please?” She asked again, this time walking over to Derek and moving her hand to his ear again. “Der, I'm going to filter out the background noises, it should make it easier,”

“I have...for like an hour but that's it...” Stiles said, as he watched Lexi's every move to see exactly what she was doing to Derek. “What are you doing?”

“Filtering out the background noises, if you haven't noticed his eyes were darting around the room like they were searching it out...with Derek being blind every single little noise is amplified,” Lexi explained, though she vaguely remembered explaining it two years ago and telling them that they had to give him space but clearly the latter hadn't happened.

“Oh...Why didn't you say anything?” Scott questioned, turning his attention to Derek as Deaton finished burning out the wolfs-bane from Isaac's injuries.

“I did, you didn't listen,” Derek snapped, turning his head in Scott's general direction as Lexi pulled her hand away and moved over to Cora and took hers.

“Yes I did,” Scott said almost too quickly as though he hadn't thought about his actual answer. “Okay so I listened...but didn't act...Sorry,”

“We're all sorry, we had no idea,” this time it was Lydia who spoke, her voice more gentle than the others had been.

Isaac looked at Lexi and reached for her hand grabbing it the second it was inches away from him and pulled her between him and Cora. Lexi watched as the veins in her arm pulsed black as she took the pain from both Cora and Isaac. No one had seen anyone take it from both. Deaton smiled nodding at her before he went to Cora and started burning the wolfs-bane from her wounds.

“What else did you say could smell?” Deaton questioned as Lexi took her hands from both of them, and her fingers started glowing purple. “Lexi?”

“Belladonna. To cure belladonna poisoning we need to flush their system,” Lexi said, before she motioned for her bag there was some things that she kept on her all the time. Stiles grabbed it and handed it to her again watching what she was doing. “Stiles, you may be able to help,” Lexi smiled pulling out a small vial of amethyst powder, and then one of rose quartz and a final one of emerald powder. “Mix these together with some water, it'll make a cup all up,” Lexi paused before she added. “Mix them in the order I gave them to you, add the water last,”

“What happens if he mixes them in the wrong order?” Scott asked as Stiles took the three vials over to the sink and grabbed Malia went to grab a cup.

“Well that could be deadly, so Stiles. Amethyst – purple, Rose quartz – pink and then the Emerald – green,” Lexi repeated, Stiles did as he was told as Lexi helped Cora to sit up before helping Isaac. “You good sweetheart?” Lexi asked wrapping her arms around Cora and hugging her while Cora nodded before she turned around and faced Isaac.

“I think mom was lying,” Isaac said all of a sudden as he looked at his sister, she tilted her head to the side wondering what he was talking about before she looked down at his fingers.

“When?” Lexi asked, taking his hand in hers and looking at the small purple sparks. “Tell me what you're thinking about?”

“Yesterday...and Cora...” Isaac said his voice barely above a whisper before he was hugging his sister. Isaac glanced over her shoulder and noticed that Derek had a slight smile, he'd heard him.

Stiles stood at the sink and mixed the crystal powders exactly the way that the older girl had told him to. Lexi let out a laugh, she knew what had triggered the magic residing inside Isaac. Lexi glanced at Stiles and watched as he powder the water into the powders and quickly remembered that he had to do one last thing.

“Counter clockwise! And then clockwise!” she exclaimed moving to grab them from him but stopping and watching as they changed colour while he stirred. Lexi smiled, Stiles blinked not believing what was happening. “And that's your little spark going into action,”

“Wait so it's meant to do that?” Stiles questioned, raising an eyebrow as the mixture settled into an aqua.

“Yeah, anyone with even the little bit of magic in them can do it,” Lexi said before she held her hand out for Derek to join them. _'Der, try something. Close your eyes and let your wolf eyes take over,'_ Lexi watched as Derek closed his eyes and then opened them revealing his blue wolf eyes.

“Lexi?” Derek raised his eyebrow at her, and found his way to her hand. “How did you?”

“Know? Just a feeling, you can see clearer than before yeah?” Lexi said as he took her hand, he nodded closing his eyes and opening them again with his eyes returning to green. “Stiles can you split the mixture into two cups and give one to Isaac and one to Cora?”

Midnight they'd gotten to the loft, and by around 3AM Lexi was laying on Derek's couch, she'd stayed there the night as had Isaac. Cora was in her room, while Derek was in his with Isaac laying on the second couch. Derek had asked her to stay, she'd only said yes on the condition that she stayed on the couch. If she was being honest she wanted to see how he navigated around the loft with extra people. As Lexi was laying on the couch she heard a crashing sound coming from Derek's room and then nothing.

“What was that?” Cora questioned, sticking her head out of her room as both Lexi and Isaac sat up and looked at one another.

“I'll check, you two go back to sleep,” Lexi yawned standing up and wrapping the blanket around her body. “Isaac, I don't care if you sleep with Cora, and Der has no say,” she added, watching just how fast her younger brother was on his feet and stumbling his way into Cora's room.

“Night Lexi,” Both of them said watching as Lexi made her way into Derek's room.

“Derek?” Lexi yawned, looking around the room and seeing only a tangled mess. “You want some help?” she questioned again, this time closing her eyes and opening them to reveal their golden wolf state.

“Hmmpf,” Came Derek's reply from somewhere underneath the blankets and then a hand. “Please?”

“I'm coming,” Lexi said, as she managed to climb over Derek's bed and reached through all the blankets to pull him up. “What happened?”

“Nightmare, not the one I've told you about,” Derek answered, as he found her hand taking his and then felt himself being pulled back into the bed.

“Tell me about it, it may give me an idea on how to help you,” Lexi said as Derek made himself comfortable on his bed and then pulled her back towards him. “You know Laura would kill you if she saw us,”

“Screw Laura,” Derek muttered as Lexi settled in beside him and he pulled her closer but not before she pulled the blankets back on the bed. “I haven't told anyone...couldn't exactly tell Deaton or Scott but Scott figured it out,”

“Just relax and tell me about it,” Lexi said as she intertwined her fingers with his and he hugged her tighter.

Derek took a deep breath before he relaxed enough to talk about what had happened. From what Lexi understood she'd gotten back into Beacon Hills an hour after Scott had found and taken Derek to the vet clinic. Derek went into detail saying that there'd been a combination of bright lights, something being thrown and hitting his face, and then being knocked out. He'd been out for at least five hours before Scott had found him. Lexi thought for a second before allowing her fingers to glow purple lighting up the room.

“Der, look at me. It's okay,” Lexi said as he let go of her hand and brought his up to her face again. Derek closed his eyes and opened them his blue wolf eyes looking at her. “There you are,” she smiled sleepily causing him to smile back at her.

“What are you thinking?” Derek yawned before his eyes faded back to green.

“Not sure just yet, let me sleep on it and we'll finish talking in the morning?” Lexi said as she moved to get up only to have Derek pull her down with him. “You want me to stay?”

“Yeah, if you don't mind?” Derek questioned, Lexi waited a second before Derek's fingers felt their way back into her grip.

“Alright,” Lexi yawned again before the two of them found themselves drifting off to sleep. Derek's grip tightening on Lexi as they did so as he felt another nightmare coming on. Lexi felt his nightmare start and decided to take a look inside while they slept. _'Shh Derek, it's okay, remember this happened a long time ago,'_ Lexi said as her subconscious took hold of Derek's hand and he looked at her.

_'We weren't home...we couldn't stop it,'_ Derek didn't question why Lexi was suddenly in his nightmare he just answered her as though she was always there.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi wants to try something on Derek, but only if he's willing. 
> 
> Isaac learns a little something not only about himself but his sister as well.

_**Part 2** _

 

When morning rolled around Lexi ushered both Isaac and Cora out the door before telling Derek that three of them would be back in three hours and that she was telling everyone to leave him be. Lexi stuck around for a couple of minutes after she'd pushed Isaac and Cora out the door to explain to Derek what she'd done and why she'd done it. She knew that he could shower, get dressed and make cold food by himself but she wanted him to try something different.

“It's only a little experiment, it's three hours,” Lexi explained, gently taking Derek's hand in hers as she led him into the kitchen. “I want you to, and only if you feel like you need to use your wolf eyes to look after yourself...if it gets too much all you need to do is think about me,” Lexi said as she let go of his hand and allowed Derek to feel around the room that he was in. “Don't worry, everything is where you have it,”

“Why are you doing this?” Derek questioned, turning to face her he knew that she hadn't moved from where she was standing.

“Because, if what I'm going to try doesn't work we and you need to know if you can do this,” Lexi sighed taking his hand in hers again and guiding him back towards the staircase. “Just don't use this when nobody is here,” she laughed as she placed his hand against the railing of the spiral staircase.

“I haven't used that even when people are,” Derek replied, if he'd wanted something from the upper level he'd been asking Cora or Stiles to retrieve it for him. “I'll be fine, Lexi,” Derek offered her a smile before she leaned up and he felt her kiss him on the cheek.

“Remember, we'll be back in three hours. I've set the timer on your alarm clock to go off then,” Lexi explained before telling him that she was walking out the door and that it would shut behind them.

Derek stayed standing beside the staircase for a few minutes after Lexi, Isaac and Cora left. He suddenly felt very alone and didn't know what to do but it didn't last long as his stomach started to growl at him. Derek knew that from the staircase to the kitchen it was half a dozen steps to the right, so he turned back to his right and felt his way there. That was when he decided that he might just need to use his wolf-eyes to get food and then back to the couch after that he planned on staying there before showering. Derek remembered leaving his cane in the living room on the coffee table and swore when he tripped over it figuring it had rolled off at some point during the night.

Just under two hours into being alone and trying to find things without help he found himself thinking of Lexi. Lexi meanwhile was teaching Stiles and Isaac a little about magic after being pestered by Stiles when he was told they couldn’t visit Derek at all that day.

“Stiles, no one is going to see him today,” Lexi sighed for what felt like the millionth time.

“I don’t understand why though,” Stiles said as they sat on the couch in his father's living room.

“Because he can’t rely on you forever, now would you concentrate please?” Lexi replied as she took hold of Stiles' hand and held it steady over three small candles. “Think about the middle candle only, and then think about the wick and how it should have a small flame attached to it,”

“This is ridic…” Stiles started to say as he did what Lexi told him to do and noticed that she hadn’t removed her hand bur was smiling at him. “What?”

“Look at the candle,” she smirked as she glanced down and saw that there was a small barely visible flame but still a flame. “That’s all you,”

“What? How?” Stile gasped jumping back as he realised that the middle candle was indeed a light.

“That little spark Deaton told you that you have a couple of years back? It's growing it has been slowly since,” Lexi paused remembering one of the messages that Deaton had sent her. “I think it's why the Nogitsune was so interested in you not because you're human but because a part of you isn't,”

“That's what I said!” Stiles exclaimed jumping backwards as the flame suddenly got larger. “Fuck, Lexi what do I do?”

“Take a deep breath and think about the flame getting smaller while still holding your hand over it,” Lexi said with a smile as she heard Derek's voice in the back of her head. _'Der, stay calm. I'll be there soon,'_ Lexi watched as Stiles did what she said and the flame was reduce to nothing but a flicker. “Now think about the flame being nothing, and the wick just being black,” she said, Stiles nodded though he wasn't sure if it was him doing it or she was.

“Are you sure it's not you doing that?” Stiles questioned, an eyebrow raised as he looked at Lexi and then at Isaac who had a don't look at me look on his face.

“I'm sure, both you and Isaac try it while I'm not here,” Lexi said as she moved to stand up, she wasn't going to tell them that she was headed back to Derek's loft as then everyone would want to join them.

Lexi made her way back to the loft, making sure that she wasn't being followed by any of the McCall pack. Lexi stopped before she got to the loft and focused her hearing just to make sure that there wasn't anyone near her. She smiled to herself when there was no one and made her way up to the loft letting Derek know that she was there before she entered.

“Hey, Der,” Lexi looked around the loft trying to locate where she heard his heartbeat coming from. She had to let out a little laugh when she saw him sprawled on the floor beside the coffee table. “What did you do?”

“Tripped, dropped my cane, hit my head...you name it I did it in the last I'm guessing 15 minutes,” Derek said as he heard her footsteps approaching him, Lexi crouched down so that her face was just above his and reached for his arm.

“I'm just going to take your hand okay? And then I'll help you get up,” Lexi said and waited for Derek to acknowledge what she said before she did anything. Derek nodded so Lexi took hold of his hand and rolled him over before she began to help him to his feet. “Good thing is you're not hurt,”

“I could have told you that, only my head is throbbing,” Derek huffed, not pulling away from Lexi as she put his hand behind him to signify that the couch was there and that he should sit down.

“I know,” Lexi smiled, before resting her hand against his ear again and filtering out some of the sounds. “This should help with your headache, it'll wear off on its own,”

“Thanks,” Derek took a deep breath as he relaxed and listened to what she had filtered out. Lexi had filtered most of the traffic sounds, she'd left the sounds of nature alone and filtered out random voices. “So last night you said you were thinking about something?”

“I want to try something, but I'm only going to try it on one eye first,” Lexi said taking a deep breath as she looked at Derek and they both turned their heads as they heard footsteps coming towards the door. “Come with me,” Derek took her hand and she lead him over to the spiral staircase. “Go, I'll be right behind you,” Lexi put Derek's hand on the railing and gently kicked the bottom step making it vibrate so he knew where to put his feet.

Derek carefully walked up the stairs, with Lexi right behind him occasionally tapping the stairs to make them vibrate it took them a couple of minutes but they were finally at the top. It had been a couple of years since Derek had been up the stairs of the loft, so he was a little lost as to what had been done to it. From what Lexi could tell there was a lot of Peter's belongings, along with some of Isaac and Cora's. They'd moved the majority of Derek's down to the main floor of the loft.

“My cane's still down there,” Derek said quietly as Lexi lead him towards the sofa bed that Peter slept on.

“It's okay,” Lexi said briefly closing her eyes and allowing them to flash purple and she thought about the things that needed to be moved on the lower level moving out of sight. Downstairs Derek's cane found it's way into Lexi's handbag before her hand bag found its way to them. Anything else that shouldn't be there found its way to Cora's room. _'Shh, just need to do one last thing,'_

_'What? What are you doing?'_ Derek thought, he moved his head around only seeing very slight shadows not enough detail for him to move without tripping on anything.

_'Shrouding us, because it's not pack,'_ Lexi answered, as she grabbed hold of her bag as it floated over the bannister. _'I'm going to try something.'_ Lexi took a deep breath before she started again. _'Stiles, I know I told you not to come to the loft...but get Scott and get your asses here now,'_ Lexi hoped that Stiles wasn't too shaken by the message that she had subconsciously sent him.

_'Hunters?'_ Derek questioned, he didn't have to see Lexi to know that she had nodded beside him. _'Four heartbeats,'_ he closed his eyes and when he opened them they flashed blue and he looked at Lexi her eyes still glowing purple. 'What will happen if you shift?'

_'I shift we get discovered,'_ Lexi answered, as they listened and heard four more heartbeats approaching the loft, these ones they recognised. _'Scott, Malia, Liam and Argent...Stiles got it,'_

Lexi and Derek stayed out of sight up the spiral staircase until they could only hear Scott, Malia, Liam and Argent's heartbeats and voices. Scott was confused as Stiles had told him that Derek and Lexi needed them but they were nowhere to be found. Lexi closed her eyes and opened them as she did they reverted to their natural blue and the shroud was lifted.

“What the fuck?” Malia, Scott and Liam exclaimed as all of a sudden they could hear their heartbeats but still had no idea where they were.

“Sorry, we're up here,” Lexi called as she stood up and gave Derek his cane so that he could navigate carefully to the staircase. “Give us a couple of minutes and we'll be down,”

“I'm not going down first,” Derek said crossing his arms over his chest as his cane flung out and nearly hit Lexi causing her to jump over it.

“Okay I'm not that mean, take my shoulder,” Lexi said as the two of them made their way to the staircase. “Here give me your cane, we're at the top of the stairs,” Lexi said as Derek put his hand to her shoulder, and handed her the cane. “I'm going to do the same thing again, okay?”

“You're going to do what again?” Scott questioned, looking up from the bottom of the staircase right as Lexi gave the top step a little kick and the entire staircase reverberated.

“That, it makes it easier for him to find the step,” Lexi said as she and Derek slowly walked down it took them around 3 minutes to descend the stairs as Derek wasn't comfortable with everyone watching he could fee theirs eyes on him.

The second that they were down the stairs Derek found Malia's arms wrapped around him tightly as he didn't realise it was her as Malia hadn't said anything he roughly pushed her off. Scott spoke again telling Derek to calm down as it was just Malia, while he shot a glare at Malia. Argent was the one to question what the Hunters were doing there in the first place.

“Derek, Lexi what were the hunters doing here?” Argent questioned, as Derek looked in his general direction not taking his hand from Lexi's shoulder.

“According to Isaac they want the blind wolf,” Lexi said remembering that they didn't know what Isaac had told her the night before. “That's why I wanted to know who you trusted last night Scott,”

“Why didn't you say it last night?” Argent questioned, as Lexi took Derek's hand from her shoulder and held it to get him to relax.

“We were a little pre-occupied with my brother and his sister being taken,” Lexi said as she felt Derek's grip tightening on her hand.

“They're safe, at the clinic with Deaton, Stiles and Lydia,” Scott said, glancing at Liam and Malia who still hadn't said anything.

“Mason and Corey are headed there now,” Liam said as he looked at the message that Mason had just sent him.

“At least the little beta's learned,” Derek observed, silently thanking Liam for speaking up unlike Malia who was content at growling at Lexi. “My cousin on the other hand, Malia stop growling,”

Malia shrugged, but didn't stop growling until Lexi glared at her and moved her hand towards Derek's ear again only for him to grab it and shake his head. Derek laughed, only one person was able to control Malia and that was Scott he had to wonder what Lexi had done. Scott sent Lexi a questioning look so she motioned for Scott to follow her out on to the balcony as she pried Derek's hand from her arm and told him that she and Scott would be back in a minute. Derek nodded and carefully made his way into the kitchen being followed by Liam.

“What did you want to talk about?” Scott questioned, looking to Lexi as they closed the door behind them and stood looking out over the city.

“Derek told me what happened the day he lost his sight,” Lexi said as she leant against the brick railing.

“Oh? Did he tell you how long he'd been out before I found him?” Scott questioned, almost mimicking her actions as he looked at her.

“Yeah, so it had been what six hours by the time you called me?” Lexi replied, still looking out over the city before she returned her attention to him. “Scott, do you know how hard that was for him?”

“Yeah...about that, Deaton's the one that said to call you that you'd know what to do,” Scott rambled still looking at her, there were some things that confused him about her and that was one of them. “Your Isaac's older sister, but how long have you been a werewolf for?” Scott paused in his question before he answered what she had asked about Derek. “He refused to talk to us, so we don't know,”

“No, you didn't ask him,” Lexi sighed, she knew they hadn't asked him she'd come back to Beacon Hills and had been back for well over a month and none of them had asked Derek how he was. “Laura, Derek's sister bit me it was after the fire after she'd become the Alpha of the pack. Laura was eighteen, and I was seventeen...Isaac's age at the time that Derek bit him,” Lexi paused glancing inside where she saw the shadows moving around. “It was the tail end of 2005, Laura and Derek were both my anchors,” it had been before her eighteenth birthday, just after they had left for New York.

“Laura was more than that wasn't she? That's why you took the bite?” Scott asked, he had a multitude of questions and he'd get to the real reason he'd asked her outside eventually. Lexi nodded, her eyes losing their brightness for just a second before Scott apologised. “Sorry, at least it's not Stiles asking you. But the real reason I asked you outside...”

“Scott, it's okay. I know why you asked me outside,” Lexi smiled at him, she didn't mind being asked about Laura or about Derek. “You wanted to know what I want to try on him,”

“Yeah...and what does Stiles have to do with it?” Scott asked before he turned around so he was leaning looking towards the window.

“I think I can bring back the majority of his sight...but in saying that I'm not doing both eyes at once,” Lexi paused, Scott had to know that Stiles had a little bit of magic resting inside of him especially after seeing the mixture glowing. “Wait...what's that smell?” Lexi smelt the air gagging when she realised it was mistletoe smoke.

“Lexi?” Derek called, the smell was overwhelming him and Liam was trying to get him to calm down but to no avail.

Lexi and Scott raced back inside, Lexi grabbing hold of Derek's hand as she watched him flailing in Liam's arm. Liam looked at Scott wondering what they were meant to do now? Argent muttered something about being human. Lexi rolled her eyes and grabbed Argent's arm before motioning for Scott to grab her bag.

“Balcony, I'll take Argent and Derek down first,” Lexi said, she knew that it was the top floor of the warehouse, she was well aware of that fact.

“Are you crazy? We won't survive that!” Scott exclaimed, Lexi rolled her eyes closing them before opening them to reveal them being purple again.

“Yeah, about that,” Lexi smirked, before she told both Derek and Argent to jump. “Jump now, we'll literally float down but it might feel like we're falling at first,”

“Falling?” Argent questioned, before immediately regretting it and holding his breath. Within a minute they were on the ground and Argent was steadying Derek as they made their way to his car.

_'Scott, Malia, Liam jump off now! You'll be fine,'_ Lexi said, looking up and watching as the three of them jumped as she said to and she had them float/falling down to the ground. “Run to Argent's car now!”

The four of them ran to the car, Argent had Derek leaning against it – apparently he refused to get in while the others weren't there. Lexi rolled her eyes, at Scott who let out a little snicker watching as Lexi put her hand on Derek's shoulder before they all climbed in. Scott climbed up front, while the others all climbed in the back with Liam and Malia sitting in the very back. Argent asked where to take them to with both Scott and Lexi saying to Deaton's. Scott sent Theo a message telling him that he wanted everyone there.

“Okay, what the hell is going on?” Liam questioned as they entered the clinic, when Scott had told Theo everyone, Theo had gotten everyone.

“The hunters want the blind wolf,” Theo said, he'd over heard some hunters talking when he'd driven past them.

“Why would they want Derek though? That's what's bugging me,” Stiles said as Derek slunk back against the wall pulling Lexi with him.

“I don't know, and I don't want to find out,” Lexi said as Derek's grip tightened on her arm, Lexi put her hand on his calming him down enough for him to loosen his grip. “Der, it's okay. I have an idea,”

“Lexi, what do you need for this to work?” Deaton questioned as he started to move the others from the room.

“Just Stiles,” Lexi said stunning everyone, including Deaton and Stiles. “He's not going to be actually doing anything...I want him to watch and learn,”

“Okay...” Stiles muttered as they all stared at Derek who was still leaning against the wall.

“Out, just keep watch. I can help with the hunters after,” Lexi said as she gently pulled Derek away from the wall and guided him over to cold metal bed.

“What do you want me to do?” Derek questioned as he felt her guide his hand to the bed.

“Lie down on this, as still as you can,” Lexi said as she moved away from him and motioned for Stiles to follow her.

Lexi took Stiles over to the sink again and grabbed the nine herbs and told him to mix them together in the order she laid them out in before taking him back over to Derek. Stiles left the herb mixture beside the sink, like the mixture he'd made the other day it had changed colour. Derek lay fidgeting on the cold metal bed so Lexi put her hand on his shoulder getting him to still.

“Der, it's okay. It's not going to hurt, I promise,” Lexi said in a calming voice as she closed her eyes and they went bright purple. “Close your eyes,” she glanced at Stiles and motioned for him to take hold of Derek's hand. “Stiles is going to take your hand, it'll help keep you steady,”

“Okay,” Derek mumbled, as he closed his eyes and Lexi slowly moved her hand to near his left eye while Stiles took hold of his hand.

“You're going to find some pressure on your eyeball – that's from my thumb,” Lexi said as she placed her thumb gently on top of his eyelid, Lexi then slowly moved her index finger so that it was just below the eye socket. “Relax and take a deep breath,”

“Stiles stop fidgeting,” Derek muttered, he could feel him fidgeting beside him when he was meant to be keeping him calm. Derek took a deep breath as Stiles stopped fidgeting and watched intensely.

“Stiles, if you don't stop moving you'll have to leave,” Lexi said before she wiggled her pinky finger and a little spark of purple light flew off it. “Shhh,” Lexi soothed concentrating on sending a constant stream of purple light straight to the source of Derek's injury whilst muttering in ancient Latin. 'Der, I'm going to bandage your eye only for a couple of hours though,'

“What now?” Stiles questioned, as he saw that the stream of light had stopped and that Lexi had stopped muttering and taken her hand away from Derek's face.

“I know I said that nine herbs was just in case, but place some on a piece of gauze and then put it on his left eye,” Lexi paused taking a breath before she continued and spoke to Derek this time. “We'll find out in a few hours if it worked, and if it did tomorrow I'll do the other eye, Keep them both closed until Stiles is done okay?”

Derek nodded but winced slightly as he felt a sting on his eye, Lexi took hold of his hand and pulled him into a sitting position making sure. Stiles quickly moved back over to the sink and grabbed a piece of gauze and put what he was guessing was the correct amount the nine herbs on it. Stiles swore when he realised that he hadn't put any tape on the gauze.

“Don't worry,” Lexi grinned taking Stiles free hand and joining his index finger and thumb together. “Think about what you want, and call it to your hand slowly parting your fingers,” Lexi explained, as her eyes faded to their normal colour. “Your eyes won't change not yet at least,”

“Are you sure this will work?” Stiles asked as Lexi took the gauze from him and held it while Stiles did as she said and sure enough the tape that he wanted started moving but fell to the floor when he broke concentration.

“Don't worry happened the first time I did it too,” Lexi said as Stiles bent down to pick up the tape. Lexi exchanged the tape for the gauze and let Stiles place it on Derek's eye while handing him the tape. “Der, relax you can stop holding your breath,”

“I'm trying, his hands are cold!” Derek exclaimed as he felt Stiles' hands on his face and to him they felt like icicles.

“Sorry, she didn't warn me to warm them up that I'd be touching your face,” Stiles said as he put the last piece of tape on the gauze and stood back only to have Lexi press a little harder on it to make sure it stayed put.

“You can open them now, I'm not going anywhere,” Lexi said, as Derek felt around for her and Stiles at the same time. Stiles he pushed away once he'd worked out where he was standing, and Lexi he grabbed her hand. “You can come back in now,” Scott stuck his head around the corner of the door when he heard the thud of Stiles landing on the wall.

“We saw a light,” Mason said almost excitedly and then looked at Lexi, he hadn't been introduced formally to her nor did he know what she was.

“Lexi?” Isaac questioned, he knew the look that his sister was giving Mason, it was the same look he'd given her when he was a kid. “My sisters a witch, and a wolf,” Isaac explained as quickly as he could.

Lexi stayed standing in front of Derek until he got off the table stumbling in the process, Lexi took hold of him as he did stop him from crashing into the cabinet behind them. He didn't want to face them while he had the eye patch on but he knew that they didn't care. Isaac's explanation didn't stop Mason from staring at Lexi so she took one of Derek's hands and had him touch her face while she grinned. Lexi closed her eyes and slowly opened them allowing them to flash between purple and golden before settling on their natural colour.

“What now?” Cora asked walking around to Derek and wrapping her arms around her older brother and resting her head on his shoulder. Derek wrapped his arm around her and then pulled Lexi towards him as well.

“Now we wait, it should take a couple of hours for it to take effect,” Lexi said as she gave both Derek and Cora a hug before she pulled Cora into her own little hug. “You my sweetheart need to stop running,” she whispered, kissing the side of her head with a smirk before she found Derek pulling her back again.

“Wait when did you find out your sister was a witch?” Stiles questioned, rubbing his head and sending a glare towards Derek.

“When I was kid, like five years old,” Isaac answered, and everyone's attention was suddenly on him making him want to hide. “I never said anything because she's my sister and she didn't want me to,” Isaac shrugged, Lexi smiled at him from where she was still in Derek's arms.

“Isaac, your magic decided to appear because you fell in love with a Hale...not because you were bitten but because you fell in love,” Lexi said, thinking back to when their mother had found her at age twelve and the magic was sparking in her fingers. “I was twelve...when mom found me, but mine had been alive since the day I met Laura,” Derek held her tight at the mention of Laura's name. _'The voices or other sounds getting to be too much?'_

_'A little,'_ Derek answered, so Lexi put her hand to ear his and filtered the noises from the animals out.

“I'm taking Derek and we're heading to look at house that I wanted to see yesterday,” Lexi said as she went to move again, pausing as she realised that her car was at the Sheriff's or so she thought. “Wait, where's my car? I may not have Used completely conventional methods to get to the loft,”

“In the parking lot, I drove it over,” Isaac said as he tossed Lexi the keys that he’d taken from her.

“Thanks Isaac,” Lexi smiles catching them before she started to lead Derek from the clinic.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Deaton asked catching up to them as they made it to the door.

“She needs somewhere to live,” Scott said from behind giving Derek and Lexi the opportunity to slip out the door. “And the hunters won't try anything if they’re in a public place,” he added before motioning that Theo and Liam should follow them.

Lexi lead Derek to the car where they stood outside for a few minutes while she reintroduced the sounds that she’d filtered out. Derek leaned against the car holding his cane in one hand while she did it before folding the cane. Lexi gently put Derek’s hand on the handle of the car all the while being watched by Theo and Liam who were standing in the door of the clinic. Lexi looked up seeing both Theo and Liam and shot them an 'I know what you're doing look' while Derek opened the door and climbed in allowing Lexi to hand him the seatbelt before he buckled himself in and she shut the door.

“Scott's sending Theo and Liam after us,” Lexi said as she climbed in the car, flicking the engine on before they headed off.

“Figures,” Derek muttered, searching his pockets for his sunglasses and coming up blank. “Fuck, don't have my sunglasses,”

“Lean forward and reach into the glove box, I've still got a pair of yours in there,” Lexi said taking her eyes off the road for a brief second as she watched Derek open the glove box and start fishing around. “You've got them now,” she said as she saw his fingers resting on a soft case.

“So where's this place you're looking at?” Derek questioned as he gripped the soft case and pulled it out, holding it in both hands as Lexi closed the glove box and continued to drive.

“It backs onto the preserve, and it's somewhat secluded,” Lexi answered as she stopped at a set of traffic lights and noticed Theo's truck right behind her. “Theo if you get any closer you may as well get in,” Derek turned his head to face her, confusion evident on it before he focused his hearing and heard their heartbeats.

“Sorry! Scott told us to follow you and LIAM didn't want to loose you,” Theo answered, emphasis on Liam's name as the light changed and they started moving again.

“Liam!” Lexi scolded, driving for another five minutes before they headed towards the house that she'd found and remembered from when she was a kid.

“If this does work, what are we going to say?” Derek questioned as the car came to a stop and he heard her switch of the engine.

“That you went to a specialist and got given a second opinion, and didn't want to say anything,” Lexi answered before telling him that she was getting out of the car and walking around to his side.

Derek waited until Lexi had opened the door beside him while putting on his sunglasses, he didn't want any more eyes on him than were already going to be. Undoing the seatbelt Derek felt his way out of the car using the door to steady himself as he got out keeping hold of his cane and taking hold of Lexi's arm at the same time. Lexi smiled, resting her hand on top of Derek's before they started to walk up the path.

“The house, is literally full of windows. At the moment you should be able to see the shadows and get a vague idea of what we're looking at,” Lexi said as they stopped short of running into the people in front of them.

“I hate you,” Derek muttered, even if what Lexi was saying was true that he'd be able to get a vague idea.

“No you don't,” Lexi muttered under hers before telling him that they had to go up three steps once they started to move again. “Come on,” she said as they started moving again, Derek using his cane to navigate even though he was still holding on to her.

“Afternoon,” the estate agent said, before adding that they were sorry they weren't expecting any more people.

Derek's grip on Lexi's arm tightened he knew what the woman was saying. “What you weren't expecting a blind person?” he all but snarled as he felt Lexi's hand on his again.

_'Der, it's okay relax they didn't mean anything by it,'_ Lexi said before offering a smile to the woman and leading him inside. “Also he's not entirely blind,” Lexi hissed before they slowly made their way through the house. “People are ignorant assholes,” she laughed causing Derek to snicker as they came across one of the windows that overlooked the preserve.

Fifteen minutes later and they'd looked at the entire house with Lexi describing half the rooms in great detail, while when rooms were empty Derek used his werewolf eye to see the rest. When they exited the house they saw Theo and Liam pacing back and forth between the two cars. Lexi couldn't help roll her eyes at them both looked nervous but there was no hunters in sight. Derek allowed Lexi to lead him back to the car where they stood for a couple of minutes before Derek started getting a pained look on his face. Theo and Liam exchanged a confused looked they hadn't spent enough time with him to know what it meant.

“You okay Derek?” Theo questioned, as both he and Liam stopped pacing, Theo stopped beside Lexi while Liam bumped into him.

“Too fucking loud,” Derek growled, Theo and Liam exchanged a look wondering what Lexi was going to do if anything at all.

“Get in the car,” Lexi pulled open the door beside Derek and put his hand on the door and on the roof. “It'll be quieter in the car,” Theo and Liam watched as Derek climbed in and Lexi shut the door on him.

“You haven't been around here much, how do you know so much about what he's going through?” Liam asked, he'd been told about Lexi but not in great detail.

“I was working with disabled supernatural people back in New York and South America with Cora,” Lexi paused, before she continued as Theo and Liam were the first people to actually ask her the question. Scott had tried but he'd told her to forget he'd asked. “Some of them I was able to help, others I wasn't...that's why I didn't want to try this until now,”

“That explains why you were comfortable around him when it happened,” Theo said nodding as he looked at Liam who was looking at Lexi open mouthed. “Liam,” he hissed nudging him in the ribs.

“I'm going to take him into the preserve it's quieter out there,” Lexi said before she walked around the car, before she climbed in she added. “You can come or you can head back to Scott,” Lexi climbed in and turned her attention to Derek, reaching over him and grabbing the seatbelt when she saw his head was still in his hands. _'Hey, it's okay. We're going to head to the preserve,'_

_'Too many voices and sounds...it's worse then when I was a kid,'_ Derek said he wasn't about to take his hands off his ears until they were in the preserve.

_'It'll be okay you know, just concentrate on one sound and block everything else out,'_ Lexi told him gently putting her hand on his arm before she started to drive towards one of the many entrances of the preserve.

As they drove to the preserve Derek concentrated on one thing, the only thing that he could think of was Lexi's voice as she had started singing 'Cats in the cradle'. By the time they'd gotten to the entrance the sounds and the voices weren't as loud as they were originally but they were still enough to have his head throbbing. When they arrived, Derek purposely left his cane in the car on the floor and waited for Lexi to help him. He'd already undone the seatbelt he just wasn't sure which part of the preserve they'd ended up in.

“Not going to use it?” Lexi questioned, as she opened the door and helped him out noticing that he was leaving it on the seat.

“Not when you're probably not using the track,” Derek answered there was almost a laugh to his voice if it hadn't been for his head.

“What can I say, normal paths suck,” Lexi said gently putting her hand to his arm before she took his hand in hers. “Just remember how I guide you is totally up to you,”

“If you're running hand is easier, elbow is awkward,” Derek answered gripping her hand as he felt the vibrations from her slamming the car door shut and then heard the click of lock. “I'm right aren't I?”

“Possibly, but we're just going to walk for a bit first,” Lexi answered, before she started guiding him through the chained fence and then up one of the tracks before they veered off. 


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott thinks that he interrupted something between Derek and Lexi.
> 
> Cora and Isaac talk about Laura and Lexi. 
> 
> Could there be complications with Lexi being able to heal Derek eyes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you have any questions ask away :)

**Part 3**

  
When they'd been in the preserve for well over two hours, Derek's head had finally stopped throbbing and he really didn't want to go back to the clinic. Instead Lexi drove them to the hotel that she staying they weren't heading back to the loft until Scott and Peter had determined that it was safe. Lexi called Deaton when they arrived at the hotel and told him that they didn't need to send Stiles or anyone as Theo and Liam had stayed on their tail until Derek had growled at them.

“Sit here,” Lexi said as she guided him over to the bed and put his hand on the mattress. “I'm just going to close the blinds, I don't want it too bright in here when I take off the patch. Okay?” she questioned, as she removed her hand from his and started to move as he sat down.

“Alright, so uh...what do I expect?” Derek questioned uncertainly as he felt the bed and sat down and looked in her general direction listening to the footsteps.

“Okay, well at first it will be very out focus as though you've had bad concussion,” Lexi replied, running a hand through her hair as she headed back to the bed and Derek felt the wait of her sitting next to him. “It will also feel like any light is too bright and will hurt. Slowly the picture will become clearer it could take a couple of seconds or minutes,”

“Has this ever not worked?” Derek questioned, as he reached for her hand once he'd found it took hold of it.

“Once, and that was because the person that I did it to had no faith,” Lexi replied, pausing before she spoke again. “Der, I know that it will work on you, I just have this feeling,” Lexi smiled, squeezing Derek's hand before she moved her free hand to his face. “Close your eyes and relax I'm going to take the patch of now, I'll tell you when to open them okay?”

“Okay,” Derek replied doing as she said, he still hadn't let go of her hand and had no plans of doing that any time soon.

Lexi slowly took off the patch from his eye and set it on the bed beside her taking note of the colour, it had gone green as though it was pulling out an infection. The fact that the gauze had gone green was what confused her, was it some kind of infection that they couldn't detect that had stopped his eyes from healing. Lexi shook her head and returned her attention to Derek.

“I'm going to count down from five, and when I get to one you can open your eyes,” Lexi held Derek's hand and started the countdown purposely going slow stopping as she got to one. “You can open them now,”

As Derek opened his eyes, he turned his head so that he was facing Lexi. “Definitely out of focus, only half dark...if that makes sense,” Derek said trying to think of a way to explain what he was seeing.

“I get what you mean, tell me what else you're seeing. You may not get it all back at first,” Lexi said, as she smiled at him waiting to see what he was going to tell her next.

“Right now it's a mess of colours...that are all smudged together,” Derek said taking a breath as things slowly started becoming pictures instead of shapeless blobs. “I can see that you changed your hair...it's purple now...”

“I did, dyed it a couple of months back. Colours and smudged is a good sign,” Lexi nodded, moving her hand to his face as she saw a tear form in the corner of his right eye and wiped it away with her thumb. “Take a deep breath, I know you're scared that nothing else is going to happen,”

“It's not that,” Derek replied almost instinctively taking a deep breath before he spoke again. “Did you just flash your eyes at me?” Derek raised an eyebrow as Lexi smirked at him her eyes flickering between purple and golden before settling on blue. “You did, they just went purple, golden and blue,” Derek said confidently before Lexi wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. “Oh god, those curtains are terrible,”

“I may have flashed my eyes at you just for that reaction,” Lexi smirked glancing up at him to find him peering down at her and smiling. “Tell me though, and be honest with me. Is anything still blurry or out of focus when you look at it?”

“It's mostly in focus...kind of blurry in parts,” Derek answered, some things were going in and out of focus if he moved his head too much.

“That should fix itself over night,” Lexi smiled at him before she pushed him backwards onto the bed and all but yelled. “Theo and Liam you can bugger off now!”

Back at the clinic Stiles and Isaac had spent the last four hours lighting candles and then extinguishing them. Deaton was getting annoyed with them as that was all they had done so he told them all to go home. Scott and Malia had to drag Stiles out of the clinic to his Jeep while Argent took Cora and Isaac with him. As they were leaving Deaton told them no more practising without Lexi or himself present in case anything went haywire. Lydia telling them that they'd meet at Scott's for a pack meeting. Mason, Corey and even Nolan eventually left and everyone headed towards Scott's house.

When they were all there all eyes were on Scott and Isaac, Lydia and Malia in particular wanted to know if the older girl was sticking around. Isaac and Cora rolled their eyes why did they think that Lexi had disappeared with Derek to look at a house of course she was sticking around.

“Okay, so what's the deal with your sister?” Theo questioned, even though he knew slightly more than he was willing to let on. “Everyone's thinking it,”

“Is she staying?” Malia questioned, as Scott's arms found their way around her waist.

“She went to look at a house, so I'd say that yes she's staying,” Cora said answering for Isaac who was clearly to pre-occupied to talk until she nudged him in the ribs.

“Lexi is Camden's twin, she graduated early and left when Derek and Laura did,” Isaac said glancing at Cora as he spoke unsure if Lexi had ever told her that part. “I was only a kid but Lexi said that Laura was the one for her,”

“Laura was Lexi's mate, but both of their best-friends,” Cora added, sharing a smile with Isaac at the same time.

“Deaton asked Lexi to come back to help with our little hunter problem,” Scott said, that was something that he was certain of. “She was your sister's mate?” Cora nodded she knew that they'd been together a long time but it wasn't her place to say.

“Deaton may have asked about the hunters, but I wanted her back for Derek,” Cora said, she'd called Lexi when she and Isaac had arrived back in Beacon Hills months earlier.

“How's she going to help?” Nolan questioned, raising an eyebrow at Scott and Isaac.

“Lexi has a special kind of magic,” Isaac said, remembering all the times when he was little that she'd fix his sore knee or a bruise. “She's always had healing magic...I don't know how to explain it,” Isaac added before Cora took over and said what she had remembered from when Lexi would spend time with them.

Cora explained that when Derek had taken her to Lexi that she and Lexi had travelled around helping various packs and others with innate magic. Lexi being able to teach them to some degree to harness what they had, that explained why Stiles had been able to light the candle with her telling him what to do. Isaac had listened to his sister enough times to know what to do but wasn't quite sure as he'd only just found that he had the gene.

“Do you think what she did to Derek worked?” Mason questioned, looking around the room at the rest group.

“I'd say it did...she yelled at Theo and I to leave,” Liam said, looking at his bestfriend as Scott clamped a hand on his shoulder.

“I don't think that's why she yelled at you to leave some how,” Scott laughed, Isaac and Cora shook their heads it was something that neither wanted to think about.

“Really, was that really necessary to verbalise?” Cora questioned, glaring at Scott as she spoke. “I don't want to think about that,”

“What, we all know it's true,” Stiles said, he was on Scott's side they figured that Derek needed someone who wasn't going to try and kill him.

“You do know that she was with Laura from when she fifteen right?” Cora said, earning a shocked look from everyone aside from Isaac who had suspected it. “What?”

Back at the hotel Derek and Lexi were laying on the bed with Derek telling her what he was able to see to some extent mostly about how badly decorated the hotel was that she had chosen. Derek pulled Lexi close and kissed the top of her head, he'd missed having her around after her being a constant thing in his and Laura's lives. With all the stimulation that Derek was getting his head was starting to throb and Lexi could see it in his eyes.

“Hey, you okay?” Lexi questioned, moving her hand so that it was propping up her head instead of being under it.

“Yeah...but the light is a bit much,” Derek answered, it was bright enough that he'd closed his eyes when he'd answered her.

“Give me two seconds and I'll turn the lights off again,” Lexi smiled at him before she made her way over to the light. “I probably should have warned you that it may take a week to readjust,” Lexi said as she made her way back to the bed managing to trip over the suitcase she'd put at the end of the bed. “Don't mind me,”

“What did you just fall over?” Derek questioned slowly sitting up only to have Lexi falling on top of him.

“Uh, my suitcase...I may have forgotten that it was there,” Lexi said before realising that she had accidentally managed to push Derek back onto the bed. “Sorry,”

“Don't be,” Derek laughed as he rubbed his head slightly. “I could really do without all the headaches,”

“I know, they'll die down soon,” Lexi smiled at him as she found Derek hugging her again. “You know we really should stop meeting like this,” she laughed before she moved her hand up to his head. “This is the last time, okay?”

“You said that last time,” Derek said as he felt her hand on the right side of his head. “It'll be good to see the stars again...but I think tonight they'd just be a blur,”

As they lay on the bed Lexi pulled out her phone and sent Isaac and Cora a text telling them that Derek was staying with her at the hotel. Both Cora and Isaac smiled at the message before Cora sent one back asking how Derek was. All Lexi said was that they'll see them tomorrow.

“Der, you know it will be okay,” Lexi said, as she looked in Derek's eyes and saw him visibly relaxing. “Once we try the other eye I'm not going to be able to do anything for a while,”

“Lex, I have faith in you I always have,” Derek yawned putting his head back against pillow. “I need to shave...”

“Thanks, and more like you need a trim...who's been doing it anyway?” Lexi asked she'd meaning to question it as she didn't remember it being that scruffy the last time. “Come with me and you can have a go at doing it yourself,”

“With one eye...that's still a little blurry, do you want me to cut myself?” Derek asked raising an eyebrow at her as she sat up again and held out her hand. It took him a minute to realise she was on his right side just out of his view. “Stiles and Peter,”

“Stiles? That explains so much. Also you’re a werewolf you’ll heal,” Lexi said as she led Derek into the small bathroom and switched on the light. “The light might be a little bright, but I'll fix that,” Lexi smiled as the light came on super bright so she did a little spell that dimmed the light. “That better?”

“Yeah,” Derek blinked a couple of times to let his eye adjust to the difference.

“Use this,” Lexi said as she made an electric razor appear on the sink. “Don’t worry it’s yours,” she added as a few bits and pieces arrived one after the other.

Derek looked down at the counter surrounding the sink and saw that it was indeed his razor, at least the last time he remembered seeing it. Lexi smiled at him as he picked it up before he put it back down deciding that he couldn’t do it. Derek looked over his face in the mirror, running a hand over his beard before picking up the razor again.

“You don’t have to do it if you’re not comfortable doing it yet,” Lexi said knowing just how stubborn he was.

“I know, but I feel like I look raggedy?” Derek states it was almost a question more than a statement.

“Who cares? Come on we’ll deal in the morning,” Lexi said heading back towards the bed and falling onto it as Derek walked out behind her switching off the light. “You going to be right to make it to bed without pulling a me?” She questioned right as Derek tripped over the same suitcase that she had.

“Uh apparently not,” Derek laughed landing with his hands on either side of her head.

“Promise me one thing, that in the morning if you can't see you're not going to freak out. It will take around a week to fully settle,” Lexi said as she pulled one of Derek's hand from beside her just to see how fast his reaction was to stop him from falling on her.

“What the fuck was that for?” Derek hissed, stopping himself as their noses met making it so that he could only half focus on one side of her face.

“To see if you could still stop yourself from falling flat on top of me,” Lexi smirked, as Derek rolled over so that he was lying on his side facing her. “Just remember we've known each other since we were like six years old and done that ever since,”

“You know...you probably should tell them that you've been back more times than they think,” Derek said as he moved his hand and poked her in the stomach. “Like say whenever they weren't with me...yeah I know you were there,”

“You were meant to, I just needed to see how you were doing since they always answered me with. 'He's doing fine you don't need to come back,'” Lexi paused grabbing hold of Derek's hand to stop him from poking her again. “I know you were struggling,”

“They didn't know you were one of us,” Derek said, it was true at first they hadn't worked out that Lexi was a werewolf until the third time she'd been back.

“Yeah, well Laura taught us both how to do that. You know I'm glad I did watch out for you now get some sleep,” Lexi answered before kissing his forehead and pushing him onto his back.

The next morning after everyone had slept and eaten Scott decided to show up at the hotel that Lexi and Derek were staying in with breakfast. Lexi had been right when she'd told him the night before that it could be black when he woke the next morning, so he'd felt around the bed to find her and pulled her closer and drifted back to sleep. Derek hugged her tightly as he felt a nightmare coming on, one that he didn't want.

_'Der, it's okay. It's not your fault,'_ Lexi said as she felt Derek's grip tightening on her as they slept. Lexi looked as young Derek turned into adult Derek and turned in her general direction. _'Paige wasn't your fault,'_

_'It's all my fault,'_ Derek replied, his eyes seemingly not focusing on her much like they hadn't when he'd gone blind.

_'Take my hand,'_ Lexi held her hand out to Derek knowing that the second they touched in the dream he'd wake up. Derek's hand bumped Lexi's as he felt for it and she took it.

“What just happened?” Derek yawned, as he loosened his grip on Lexi who continued to hold his hand to keep him calm.

“You started to have a nightmare, is that the first time you've gone from teenage Derek to adult?” Lexi asked, yawning as she rolled over to face him wondering if what she'd said to him the night before had happened.

“First time I haven't seen what I did,” Derek replied moving the hand she was holding to her face to feel that she was still there.

“They've never been this bad. I'm still here and I don't have plans to go anywhere any time soon,” Lexi smiled rubbing her thumb against his hand to reassure him. “We don't have to move straight away...well we wouldn't if SCOTT wasn't standing outside the room,” Lexi said Scott's name loudly causing him to nearly drop the food he was holding.

“Sorry!” Scott exclaimed, causing both Lexi and Derek to laugh but they still didn't move. Lexi pointed at the door and moved her finger slightly allowing the door to unlock with a click. “I'm not going to interrupt anything am I?”

“Not unless you count clothed hugging?” Derek said, although it was slightly muffled from being under a pillow.

“Come again?” Scott questioned opening the door slowly and sticking his head in. “Oh cuddling. I bought breakfast,”

“Thanks Scott. You have an ulterior motive I can tell,” Lexi laughed hugging Derek before she sat up and pushed Derek on to his back. “What is it?”

“Uh...did it work?” Scott questioned, putting the food on the table and watching to see what Derek would do. “Cora didn't say,”

“Scott, thanks for breakfast. Now go to work,” Derek growled sitting up and resting his head against Lexi's shoulder and looking in his direction but not at him as his eye was still regaining the vision again.

“Hey Scott, tell everyone to meet at the clinic at after lunch,” Lexi said before Scott left and closed the door behind him.

After Scott left them, Lexi turned to face Derek for a split second before she climbed out of bed and extended her hand to him. She smiled slightly when he pushed her hand away, before reaching and grabbing it not quite certain of the layout.

“Too tired to focus...” he muttered, Lexi rolled her eyes and guided him over to the table putt his hand on the back of the chair.

“Derek,” Lexi scolded listening to the flutter in his heart beat that told her that he had lied to her. “Don't be hard on yourself, it'll take a couple of days,”

“I know...it's just weird,” Derek said pulling out the chair before find his way to being seated before Lexi sat down and told him what was in front of them.

“So Scott bought coffee and breakfast burritos,” Lexi said as she moved one of each to be in front of each of them. “What can you see this morning?”

“When we first woke up it was nothing but darkness,” Derek answered pausing as they heard movement outside the door and then voices before they heard the voices move along. “Now it's like a blur of colours,”

“It'll clear up more during the day,” Lexi reassured him as she picked up the coffee that Scott and brought and had a mouthful watching Derek's actions. “Here,” Lexi pushed his cup so that it was closer to him.

“Thanks. That's why you asked for after lunch isn't it?” Derek questioned, taking the cup in his hands and drinking it while his eye landed on the burrito's silver packaging shining at him.

“Yeah, that way you can tell Stiles off,” Lexi smirked looking at Derek before she took a bite of the burrito. “Also I'm using the shower first after we eat,”

“Of course you are,” Derek said taking a gulp of the coffee as he continued to look at the burrito while it started to take the shape of one instead of being a shiny blob.

“We can hang here or go for a walk if you're upto it?” Lexi said as she ate half of the burrito before putting it down. “Don't you go drinking the rest of my coffee, I'm showering,”

Lexi stood up pushing the chair until it fell over making a thud, she just laughed picking it up and pushing it back in before grabbing some clean clothes from her suitcase. While Lexi was in the shower, Derek finished eating his burrito and then picked up Lexi's knowing she wasn't going to eat it and ate it. Looking around the room his eyes settled on what he thought was the eye patch that he'd had on the previous day in a plastic bag. Derek listened as the shower was turned off and Lexi started singing again, he had to admit she was better in the car than the shower. After a couple of minutes the shower was switched off and Lexi walked out fully dressed with her hair shoved in a bun.

“Shower's all yours. You okay?” Lexi questioned as she tossed some of Isaac's clothes at him. Isaac had stayed with her and Cora a couple of months before hand and left some clothes behind. “They're Isaac's but they'll do you till we get back into your apartment,”

“Thanks, and yeah,” Derek said as he managed to catch the clothes that she'd thrown at him before he stood up and made his way to the bathroom without tripping over anything.

“I need to ask Deaton about this,” Lexi said as Derek walked into the bathroom not bothering to shut the door. Lexi had picked up the plastic bag and shoved it into her handbag while grabbing extra vials of rose quartz, amethyst and emerald powder.

“What do you think it is?” Derek questioned, as he showered knowing that she could hear what he'd asked over the running water.

“Not sure, it's almost like an infection...but I don't get how,” Lexi answered as the shower was switched off and she heard Derek start to fumble with which were the clean and dirty clothes. “Would you like some help?”

“I got this, I think,” Derek said as he picked up each piece of clothing and smelled it, the ones that smelt like himself he tossed out the door keeping his underwear.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac's eyes change colour for the first time, and not to his gold werewolf eyes.

_**Part 4** _

  
At the clinic Scott was working carefully with Deaton to deliver some kittens when he decided to bring up what he'd walked in on at the hotel. Deaton reprimanded him telling him that it was none of his business what they got up to. Scott had sighed saying that the older man was right but that didn't stop him from being curious. He was also not to tell Stiles what he'd seen as he'd have even more questions. By the time it got to lunch almost everyone had arrived at the clinic, so they were just waiting on Derek and Lexi to arrive. They didn't have to wait long for them to arrive as Derek walked in before Lexi and over to his sister and smiled at her.

“Derek? You can see me?” Cora questioned, wrapping her arms around him as she spoke and he looked down at her.

“More or less,” Derek answered, kissing the top of her head before he found himself having to turn around fully to find Lexi again.

“Before I do his other eye, can you take a look at this?” Lexi questioned pulling out the plastic bag with the eye patch and handing it to Deaton. “I'm not sure what to make of it,”

“I'll take a look. But first I want to ask Derek a few questions,” Deaton said as he placed the bag on the counter and turned his attention to Derek.

“Can I ask the first question? Please?” It was Stiles bouncing up and down on the spot wanting to know what had happened.

“Ugh, fine,” Lexi sighed motioning for him to ask his question and get it over and done with.

“Did what she did hurt?” Stiles questioned, he was legitimately curious and wanted an answer. Derek shook his head in response before Deaton took over the questions.

“What are you seeing right now, colour wise?” Deaton asked, this had Derek look around the room he knew that he could clearly see Lexi's purple hair, and Scott's green jumper and Lydia's hair.

“Lexi's hair is purple, Lydia's red hair and Scott's green jumper,” Derek paused before he continued and said that the majority of the colours were still blurred but he could make out where everyone was. “I can see the necklace that Laura gave Lexi,”

“You can see this?” Lexi questioned, it surprised her that he could see the chain that Laura had given her on her twenty-first birthday. Derek nodded as Lexi motioned for him to lie on the table again.

Derek laid down on the table as Lexi motioned for both Isaac and Stiles to join her at the sink, this time she wanted Isaac to mix the nine-herbs and for Stiles to hand them to him in the correct order. Lexi walked over to Derek, and smiled at him walking around to his right side and having Cora move to his left to hold his hand to steady him like before. Again she had everyone who wasn't necessary to leave the room.

“Cora, take Derek's hand. And Derek lie as still as you can,” Lexi said as she stood beside him and he nodded turning his head and looking at her and then at Cora.

“What's next?” Cora asked, holding Derek's hand in hers.

“Just stand still and watch. Der, close your eyes and relax,” Lexi said taking a deep breath as she closed her own eyes and opened them allowing them to glow purple. Derek closed his eyes and Lexi slowly moved her thumb to his eyelid and spoke again. “You're going to find some pressure on your eyeball – that's from my thumb,” Lexi said as she placed her thumb gently on top of his eyelid, Lexi then slowly moved her index finger so that it was just below the eye socket. “Relax and take a deep breath,”

“Cora, it's okay,” Derek said listening as he heard Cora's heart beat getting faster as Isaac and Stiles turned around and watched from where they were standing.

“Everyone stay still,” Lexi said as she wiggled her pinky again and sent a continuous stream of purple light straight to the injury site while muttering the same old Latin spell. After a couple of minutes Lexi spoke again. “Isaac can you put some tape on a piece of gauze and then add some of the nine herbs for me?” Lexi questioned as she slowly took her hand away from Derek's head. “Der, keep your eyes closed and sit up for me, I'm going to do the same as yesterday,”

“Okay,” Derek muttered his grip on Cora's hand not loosening until Cora growled at him that he was digging his fingers into her palm.

Lexi took the gauze pad from Isaac as Derek let go of Cora's hand and placed the patch over Derek's right eye and had him open them once she was satisfied that the patch wouldn't fall off. Isaac took Cora's hand and watched as black lines went up his arm and then his fingers started sparking – when he looked at Cora she gasped as his eyes had changed.

“Cora?” Lexi questioned, as Derek held her hand and she looked to Cora and then Isaac. “Der, stay here. Isaac with me,” Lexi smiled, holding her hand out to her little brother and then dragging him over to the corner.

“What? Lexi?” Isaac said glancing down at his hand and seeing it was still sparking. “What's going on?”

“Well...have a look at your reflection,” Lexi motioned to the reflective surface of the cabinet. “Your eyes have changed they're like mine now,” Isaac looked slowly at the cabinet and jumped at what he saw with eyes glowing purple. “Relax, what are you thinking about?” Isaac looked sheepishly at Cora causing Derek and Lexi to laugh.

“Your sister was five when hers started...after she met Laura and I. Her fingers used to start sparking and her eyes changing colour the second that she saw Laura,” Derek said, remembering what their mothers had told them about the Hale's and the Lahey's.

“Really? You and Laura and that effect on Lexi?” Isaac questioned, looking back to Lexi who nodded before she spoke.

“Close your eyes and think about someone that isn't Cora,” Lexi said, as when she was little she'd been told to stop thinking about Derek and Laura all the time. “Scott you can stop listening now,”

“I'm not,” Scott covered his mouth realising that his cover had been blown.

“Stiles, your eyes won't glow but you'll still be a little on the magic side in case you were wondering,” Lexi laughed watching as Isaac opened his eyes and revealed that they'd reverted back to their natural blue. “Isaac, you my little brother need to stop thinking about Cora all the time and the second that you notice your fingers sparking, think of someone else...at least until you can control it,”

“But I want my eyes to change,” Stiles whined pouting as the others walked back into the room, the second they did Derek moved from the table and found himself beside Lexi grasping at her hand.

_'You okay? We should probably tell Cora and Isaac about the history thing later,'_ Lexi spoke quietly to Derek who nodded and shot a glare at Stiles for wanting something so trivial. “Is Derek's loft good to go back to yet? I mean I can put up wards with help from this pair,” Lexi motioned towards Stiles and Isaac as she spoke gaining shocked looks from the two of them.

“Argent and my dad were checking it out this morning,” Stiles said, and right on cue Argent walked into the clinic. “Speak of the devil,”

Argent surveyed the group, before telling them that the loft was safe to go back to and that he'd disabled any surveillance or traps that might have been put up. They were also informed that a couple of the deputies would be patrolling the area until could do something more. Derek was thankful that he could go home and change, but he also wanted Lexi out of the hotel in case she was found there.

_'Stay with me?'_ Derek questioned, squeezing Lexi's hand at the same time to let her know. Lexi smiled at him which caught Lydia's attention.

“Yes Lydia?” Lexi raised her eyebrow at the young girl who just smiled before grabbing Malia and dragging her from the room. “Lydia, werewolf,”

“Question, how do you know if Derek's telling the truth?” Theo asked, with Stiles sending him a what's he doing here again look. Either he'd heard the werewolf remark and chosen to ignore it or he hadn't heard them.

“Werewolf. Also because I wasn’t ready at the time, if I’d known earlier I could have done something,” Lexi said pausing as she looked around the room before she continued. “And if you’re not ready you don’t use family or friends,” Deaton nodded in approval at what she said.

By nightfall they’d all gone back to Derek’s loft with Derek and Lexi making a pit stop at the hotel/motel for Lexi to grab her belongings and check out. She was going to take the eye-patch off Derek until they were alone. Alone meant it would be less of a shock to his system. Stiles had argued until he was black and blue that he should be able to be there.

“Stiles, go home! Please just go home,” Lexi said, running a hand over her face as Isaac and Cora disappeared into Cora’s room.

“Why can't we stay?” Stiles questioned as Lydia grabbed hold of his arm and started to drag him away. “Wait, Lyds I want to know,”

“Because it will be similar to when all he could do was hear,” Lexi took a deep breath as Derek stood up and made his way to his bedroom and softly shut the door behind him. “Too many people being here will be like an overload. It takes a little while after the eye patch is off for the vision to come back and if there's too much stimulation...”

“It could be bad,” Lydia said finishing off Lexi's sentence for her. Lexi nodded appreciatively before Lydia spoke again. “Are you and Derek hiding anything from us?”

“Anything like what?” Lexi raised her eyebrow as she looked at the younger girl and then the others who had all stopped heading towards the door.

“I don't know...it just seems like you're hiding something,” This time it was Scott that spoke, the alpha could be annoying at times but everyone knew he was just trying to look out for them all.

“Do you want to know how I knew you weren't giving Derek space?” Lexi replied, running a hand through her hair as she looked around the room before her eyes settled on the table and the three candles she'd placed in the middle. “Well give me a minute,” Lexi said closing her eyes before they started to glow purple before she waved her hand briefly over the three candles and lighting them while saying a short spell in old Latin. “Sorry just had to do that. What was I saying?”

“You were going to tell them how you knew they weren't giving me space,” Derek said re-emerging from his room in sweats and a singlet and making his way to the kitchen.

“I was kinda of coming here every couple of days to check up on him, at first he didn't know I was doing it...I can put a shroud around myself rendering me invisible – more invisible than Corey,” Lexi explained, paused watching the flickering flame in front of her as she waited to see what their reaction was going to be.

“Just how many times?” Stiles questioned, everyone had gravitated back towards the living room, while Cora had gone to the kitchen to talk to Derek.

“First six months it was roughly a hundred times...that's why I'm slightly annoyed with you all. I gave you one instruction, and no one except maybe Stiles followed it,” Lexi sighed, though she offered Stiles a thankful smile before the others started to talk.

*Flash back*  
The first month that Derek was blind, there was a mass of thunderstorms. As it was Derek was already had a strong dislike of them, and with his sense being overloaded he couldn't handle it. Lexi had offered to stick around for a while to make sure everything was okay.

“Der?” Lexi questioned, noticing that he was almost hiding under the covers off his bed.

“Too loud,” came Derek's muffled voice from as the top of his head became visible.

“I'm coming,” Lexi said quietly as she walked over to him and sat on the bed beside him. “Come here,” she said holding out her arms until he found his way into them.

“Why is it so loud?” Derek whined, Lexi sighed and pulled him close her before kissing the side of his head.

“It's going to take you some getting used to,” Lexi said as there was a loud clap of thunder followed by jolt of lightening. “Let's try this, we know it helped when you were little even if I did it by accident back then,” Lexi slowly moved her hand up to his ear and filtered out some of the noises. “That better?”

“Yeah,” Derek breathed an almost sigh of relief as he rested his head on her shoulder. “Are you really going to have to go?”

“Yeah, but you know I'll be back when I work out how to help you,” Lexi said as another clap of thunder hit and Derek only shuddered slightly. “Try and relax,” Lexi hugged him again this time Derek took hold of her hand and squeezed it.

“It's easier with you,” Derek said as they relaxed slightly into his bed. “What did you do anyway?” Derek asked as he fidgeted with the bandage that Deaton and Lexi had put over his eyes.

“Filtered out some of the louder thunder, it should just be a rumbling sound now. I know that storms aren't your favourite thing,” Lexi answered as she swatted his hands away from the bandage. “This is staying on for the time being mister,”

Derek growled at her before reluctantly allowing himself to relax and not touch the bandages. The bandages stayed on for a week, after they managed to convince him to go to the hospital with Lexi. At the hospital they'd spoken to Melissa and a doctor who Lexi had accidentally discovered was a Faerie.

“Der, I'll be back at Christmas you know that,” Lexi said as she took Derek around his kitchen showing him where they making sure that the basics stayed put.

“I know, I'd just prefer if you stayed,” Derek muttered, as he knocked over a coffee cup causing Lexi to grab it before it could hit the ground. “Shit,”

“Hey, you'll get used to it. That's why when I leave I want them leaving you alone, you can't depend on them all the time,” Lexi said as she put the cup back in the same place that he'd knocked it from. “But if you're purposely not going to catch shit then I'll leave you sooner,”

“You suck,” Derek growled, though he didn't mean it – he knew that she was speaking the truth. “I love you, but you suck,”

“I love you too, Der,” Lexi said before she started to guide him from the kitchen. “I know you can do this in the dark, but memorise how many steps to get to things,” Derek spent the next month with Lexi memorising how many steps from his room to the kitchen, his room to the bathroom etc until it was time for her to leave.

*end flash back*

“Wait, Isaac so when you asked Deaton if he was some kind of witch...you knew something more?” Scott asked, turning his attention to Isaac as he spoke.

“Possibly,” Isaac shrugged, in honesty he'd just been curious about what Deaton was.

“Okay, enough of the questions. Everyone just go home...Come back tomorrow afternoon at like three, and no earlier!” Lexi exclaimed as Derek and Cora stood still talking in the kitchen. Lexi knew they were talking about Isaac and that Derek was forbidding her to see him. 


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Faerie hides out in Derek's loft - but how long has it been there for?
> 
> Lexi worries that she can't help Derek permanently.
> 
> Isaac gets a little taste of using magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) Part 6 will be up in the New Year.

**Part 5**

  
After she had managed to convince everyone to leave, Derek and Lexi disappeared into Derek's room leaving Isaac and Cora alone. Lexi had slapped Derek on the shoulder when everyone had gone saying that the two were adults and old enough to make up their own minds. Once Derek and Lexi were in the room, they say cross-legged facing each other with only the glow of the moon lighting the room.

“You ready for this?” Lexi asked, smiling at him as they sat looking at one another.

“Ready as I'm going to be,” Derek nodded, looking at Lexi and then looking out the window before he returned to looking at her.

“Okay, same deal as before. Close your eyes and don't open them till I say,” Lexi said as she move her hands to Derek's face whilst he closed his eyes. “I'm going to temporarily put an eye patch over your left eye, just until the right one adjusts,” Lexi said as she removed the tape from the patch before taking off the gauze – like the gauze from the previous night it had gone green as though it was pulling an infection. Once she'd taken off the gauze she put an eye patch over his left eye. “When I get to five you can open them,” Lexi said, as she took his hand and started counting slowly to five.

The second that Lexi got to five Derek slowly opened his eyes, and like the night before everything was out of focus but this time he knew his surroundings. He knew that Lexi would wait a minute before she asked him what he could see so he let his eye wander around the room.

“I know you know what where everything is, since we're in the loft. But what can you see right now?” Lexi questioned, as she took one of his hands in hers and smiled at him. “Is it out of focus, dark?”

“Out of focus yes, it's all blurred together,” Derek answered, as he let his eye stay focused as much as he could on Lexi without it feeling like it was straining to see.

“Der, look away from me just for a minute,” Lexi said, knowing that he wanted to see her but it wasn't good for him to keep his eye focus on her while it was still trying to regain it's sight. “Keep telling me what you can see,”

“I can see that...well I'm not actually sure what that is behind you,” Derek said realising that there was something in his room that he'd never seen before. “Lex, what is that?”

“I have no idea,” Lexi said turning around behind her before returning to looking at Derek and moving to take the eye patch of him. “I'm just going to take the eye patch of you now, you should be rightish,”

“You know it's still blurry right? I'll probably trip over shit again,” Derek said looking at her and then pulling her towards him so that they could inspect whatever it was in his room without being too close.

“I know, and like I said it'll take a week or so to adjust again but Cora and I'll be here,” Lexi smiled at him, as they looked at what was in the corner of his room before Lexi called out to Isaac and Cora. “Hey Isaac! Cora! Can you come to Der's room please?”

“We're not going to talk in on anything are we?” Cora yelled back from her room as Isaac moved to pull her back onto the bed. “Wait. Isaac, I think she's serious,”

“Cora! Now!” Derek yelled, he'd moved Lexi slightly behind him even though he couldn't clearly see what it was they were looking at.

Isaac and Cora moved at the sound of Derek's voice and made their way to Derek's room stopping when they saw what they were looking at. Cora moved in front of both Derek and Lexi before she took a step closer to see that the eyes staring back at them belonged to a Faerie. However, she wasn't sure if it was a good Fae or a bad one.

“Move slowly from the room,” Cora whispered, Isaac was the first one out followed by Derek and then Lexi and finally Cora herself.

“Cora?” Lexi raised an eyebrow as the younger girl closed the bedroom door behind them. “What the hell?”

“It's a Faerie...I don't know what kind or how it got in,” Cora answered as the four of them headed towards the kitchen and Lexi put the kettle on. “Let alone how long it's been here for,”

“I wonder...I might be able to find out,” Lexi said as she grabbed Isaac's hand and dragged him into the living room with her. “You two stay in there,”

“Lex?” Isaac raised his eyebrow at his sister as she sat cross-legged on the ground then pulled him down with her.

“Close your eyes and think about Cora,” Lexi instructed as she closed hers and opened them allowing them to glow purple. Isaac did as she said and when he opened them they were glowing much like hers.

“Now what?” Isaac questioned, not used to seeing everything in a purple hue.

“Touch your fingers to mine and I'll do the rest,” Lexi answered holding up her hand as her fingers started to spark, Isaac moved his hand to touch hers. Lexi said something in Latin that Isaac couldn't quite make out as he watched their fingers glow bright before seemingly fizzling out. “It looks like the Fae has been here only for a short time,” Lexi said motioning towards the glowing footprints on the floor. “See how they're still bright?”

Isaac nodded, before he looked around and saw a smaller pair that looked like they were faded. “What about those ones?” he questioned, causing Lexi to stand up breaking the contact of their hands. “Lexi?”

Isaac had never seen his sister look so freaked, aside from the day that she felt Camden die, he watched as she closed her eyes and they returned to their natural state. He did what she'd told him earlier and thought about something that wasn't Cora and slowly his faded to their natural colour too. Lexi shook her head and walked into the kitchen straight over to Derek and whispered in his ear.

“I...I can't make you see permanently...not until...” Lexi mumbled, Derek just pulled her close and kissed the top of her head as Cora made her way out to Isaac.

“What did she see?” Cora questioned, taking Isaac by the hand before he found himself pulling her into a hug.

“She said the faerie hasn't been here long, but there was older footprints,” Isaac said, Faeries were something new that the pack hadn't dealt with before but somehow Cora and Lexi had. “The older ones freaked her out,”

“It's okay, you'll work something out,” Derek said, still hugging her as the kettle was re-boiled as it had gone forgotten the first.

“It could only last a couple of weeks maybe months I don't know,” Lexi said glancing up at him deciding that they should sleep upstairs while the Faerie was occupying Derek's room. “Until the Fae is gone, we're sleeping up there,” Lexi said as Derek let go of her with one arm and started to make the coffee. “I'll get Cora to talk to it,”

“I'm already on it,” Cora's voice was heard heading towards Derek's room, as Isaac reappeared in the kitchen.

After they had gotten their coffee's Lexi and Derek grabbed some clothes and headed up the spiral staircase while Isaac and Cora went to Cora's room. Lexi telling them that they needed to talk in the morning. The respective pairs changed into their pyjama's with Derek sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands while Lexi laid down and rolled onto her side. Cora and Isaac laid talking on Cora's bed until they fell asleep, somehow managing tog get tangled in each others arms.

“Der, lie down?” Lexi was quiet as she spoke, putting her hand on Derek's back at the same time.

“Give me a minute, yeah?” Derek turned to face her slightly, she nodded still looking at him before he turned away again rubbing his hands over his face. “I really need to shave one day,” he muttered, eliciting a sleepy laugh from Lexi before he lay down faced her.

“I've been thinking, it's been weird lying bed with you and not Laura. I mean we did it when we were younger and Laura was out of town,” Lexi said, moving her hand to Derek's face as she yawned. “I miss her Der,”

“But it's not the same,” Derek yawned, taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze. “I miss her too,”

“Come here?” Lexi pulled Derek close to her this time, the second Derek was close enough to her he wrapped his arms around. “It's no wonder they're getting ideas,”

“Let them...” Derek smirked, he'd decided at thirteen that he wanted to Lexi to be his, but she'd already made up her mind that she wanted Laura at least at the time.

By morning Lexi was laying staring at Derek as he looked at her almost blankly, his vision deciding that it wanted to stay gone a little longer than it had the morning before. Derek had forgotten her words, so he was half feeling around the bed to make sure she was still there and that he wasn't just imagining her heartbeat being inches away from him. Lexi let out a small laugh once she realised what he was doing and placed her hand on Derek's shoulder stopping him from feeling around any more.

“I'm still here,” she whispered, causing Derek to smile at her before he pulled her close and rested his head on top of hers. “You had a minor freak out,”

“What can I say...I forgot...” Derek mumbled, which just made Lexi laugh more as she moved her head from under his chin.

“Of course you did, or you just wanted something else,” Lexi smirked right as Derek put his hand to her face causing her to lick it.

“You! You did not just lick me,” Derek said in mock horror, not moving his hand from her face. Derek blinked his eyes were starting to get itchy and he wasn't sure if that was part of what Lexi had done.

“Der?” Lexi questioned, she could half tell something was bugging him. “You okay?”

“Yeah...my eyes are kind of itchy...is that meant to happen?” Derek replied a yawn escaping his mouth at the same time.

“Itchy in what sense?” Lexi raised her eyebrow as she sat up and flicked the lamp on the bedside table on.

“Like a dull itch, it didn't happen yesterday if that's what you're asking,” Derek said, as he sat up and felt Lexi take his face in her hands as he started to see the outline of her face.

Lexi took a look at Derek's eyes, but couldn't see much due to there not being enough light in the upper level. Lexi took Derek's hand pulling him up as she stood up without warning and started to move towards the stairs. Derek swore as he nearly tripped over the sofa as she hadn't said it was there and he'd forgotten.

“Relax, I think you can make it down the stairs on your own...but I'm still going first,” Lexi said as she stopped at the top before descending down the stairs with Derek close behind her.

“Where are we going?” Derek questioned once they reached the bottom and were faced with Cora and Isaac both staring at them.

“On the balcony, I'll be able to see more in the natural light,” Lexi answered, before dragging him outside being followed closely by Cora and Isaac with coffee. “Isaac you ready for a little bit of magical lesson?”

“Seriously? You want Isaac to learn when you're doing magic on my face?” Derek raised an eyebrow at her as Cora sat cross-legged on the balcony floor.

“Why not? I'd show Stiles but he's not here and he'd get way too much enjoyment out of it,” Lexi answered causing Isaac, Derek and Cora to laugh as it was true. “Isaac, do you want to?”

“Can I just watch?” Isaac questioned, as Cora motioned for him to sit beside her after Lexi nodded.

“Cora, why are you sitting on the floor?” Derek questioned, surprising Cora who snarled at him before talking.

“Because I can,” Cora grinned before she realised what Derek had asked her. “Wait, can you actually see me, see me?”

“Blurred outline yes,” Derek answered before he found his face being grabbed by Lexi.

“Look at me, just for a minute I want to see if I can determine the source,” Lexi closed her eyes as Derek looked at her, once she opened her eyes they were glowing purple.

Lexi put both her hands in front of Derek's face pinching her fingers together before pulling them apart like a magnifying glass. Isaac stood up from where he and Cora had been sitting, and went to stand behind Lexi to get a better look at what she was seeing. Isaac raised his eyebrow he wasn't entirely sure what she was looking at.

“Isaac, close your eyes and think of Cora and then open them again,” Lexi told Isaac as she felt him standing beside her trying to see what she was looking at.

Isaac did as his sister said, opening his eyes as he looked at Cora for confirmation that they'd changed. “Now what?” Isaac asked looking at at his sister as he spoke.

“Here, tell me what you see,” Lexi said using one of her hands to motion to the view in front of them.

“There, what's that?” Isaac asked as he pointed to a faintly flashing red spot on each of Derek's eyes.

“That's the spell knitting together, but I'm not sure what the that yellow fleck is,” Lexi answered, thinking that it could possibly be the reason for Derek's being blind in the first place. “Hopefully Deaton knows,”

“So is the spell the reason they're so itchy?” Derek questioned, he was still focused on looking at Lexi.

“Yeah, though you're the first person to tell me that it's been itchy,” Lexi said as her eyes faded back to blue and the little light display in front of them faded to nothing.

Isaac did what Lexi had told him to do days earlier, and that was think of something that wasn't Cora so that his eyes would return to normal. Once he'd had confirmation from both Cora and Lexi that they were normal the four of them sat on the balcony they had a bit to discuss.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi and Parrish meet for the first time since Cam died.  
> Parrish realises why Isaac was familiar.
> 
> OH and there's a flash back of Boyd and Erica meeting Lexi when she returns in 2011.  
> Stiles gets a magical lesson. Isaac and Cora find out why Cora was the reason for Isaac's magic activating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> More coming soon. :)

**Part 6**

  
Derek pulled Lexi into his lap, not caring that Isaac and Cora were giving him strange looks now that his vision was getting less blurred. The itch was still there but at least now he knew what it was from, he just had to try to avoid rubbing his eyes until it subsided.

“So, there's something that we should probably tell you guys,” Lexi said as she half relaxed in Derek's arms and they both watched as Isaac and Cora started to squirm.

“Something like what?” Cora raised her eyebrow looking at Derek and Lexi and then at Isaac who had the same perplexed look on his face.

“The Lahey's and the Hale's have always been linked,” Derek said, resting his chin on Lexi's shoulder pausing before he continued. “From what I understand though, it started with our great grandparents. I think at one point they were more than just friends,”

“Don't worry we're not related. That was something that we asked Talia, ever since then whenever one of us has found a connection with a Hale our magic reveals itself,” Lexi said watching to see what kind of reaction she was going to get from them.

“What kind of connection?” Cora asked taking a mouthful of the coffee she'd made.

“With me it was the day that I met Derek and Laura at school...It wasn't Laura that started it...” Lexi smirked, in truth it had been Derek the moment he'd decided that she was his best-friend.

“I wasn't always an asshole,” Derek said still resting his head on Lexi's shoulder as he spoke. “Lex and I were best-friends and that's what started it,”

“Being in love with Laura when I was a teenager only made the magic stronger...and that's what's happened with you,” Lexi smiled pausing before she continued to speak with Isaac and Cora still staring at them. “You fell in love with Cora,”

“What about mom?” Isaac asked running a hand over his face as he yawned and glanced at Derek who was staring at him.

“Our mothers were best-friends. Your magic didn't activate until Cora, because you didn't trust me like Lex does,” Derek answered, reaching around Lexi for his cup before taking a drink from it.

Isaac had a feeling that it was true, he'd never completely trusted Derek – none of them had except for Cora and Lexi. Cora looked at Isaac wondering just when he had decided that he liked her, like their siblings had. As they were talking, Isaac and Lexi thought back to when Lexi had returned to Beacon Hills after he had been bitten.

*flashback - 2011*  
"Der, tell me what state you found Isaac in?" Lexi was pacing back and forth in the house she'd shared with Derek and Laura.

"Your dad if you can call him that was locking him in a freezer," Derek cringed as he said the words, he knew that Lexi had a temper at times.

"He was doing what?" Lexi raised her eyebrow knowing that Derek couldn't see her on the other end of the phone.

"Locking him in a freezer in the basement, Lex that's not all he was doing," Derek said he could picture the look on her face and knew that she would just about jump don the phone if she could.

"What else?" Lexi paused as she stopped pacing back and forth. "I'm coming back,"

"Lex, no...there's hunters remember the Argents?" Derek was almost too calm in telling Lexi that she shouldn't return.

"Derek, just remember I'm not just a werewolf," Lexi said, as she managed to sit down at her laptop before remembering she had a car. "I can be there in four days,"

"Fine, but be careful," Derek hissed, it was no use arguing with her, they could do plenty of that when she got back to Beacon Hills.

Sure enough four days later and Lexi was back in Beacon Hills, arriving at what was the remains of the Hales House to meet Derek. She hadn't been there in years, in fact she hadn't gone back since the fire that had killed most of Derek, Laura and Cora's family. The second that Lexi had gotten out of the car she found herself being wrapped in Derek's arms.

"I couldn't tell you over the phone...Lore's dead Uncle Peter killed her," Derek spoke quickly waiting to see if he could gauge the reaction from Lexi. Lexi pulled away from Derek, listening to his heart beat which hadn't faltered once.

"Der?" Lexi mumbled before Derek pulled her into a hug again and felt her body collapse against his. After a couple of minutes she composed herself enough to ask about Isaac. "Where's Isaac?"

"Abandoned train station...we're living there at the moment," Derek answered, still hugging Lexi as he spoke. "Can you mask your wolf side around Peter?"

"I can try...and take me to Isaac?" Lexi nodded, before long they were both climbing in car.

Derek took Lexi to where Isaac, Boyd and Erica were - Boyd and Erica confused by Isaac's reaction to seeing a female with Derek. Lexi simply smiled at them, and waited to see what Isaac would do once he realised that she wasn't his imagination. The moment that Isaac realised that Lexi was standing in front of him he had her arms wrapped around him.

"Hey little brother," Lexi grinned, as he hugged her back tightly - half afraid that he would break her in half.

"Lexi?" Isaac choked out, still wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"You won't break me, promise," she whispered, kissing the side of his head as she pulled away from him. "Take my hand," her voice was barely above a whisper as she held it out for him.

"What are you doing here?" Isaac asked, taking her hand in his and almost instantly feeling the need to tell her what had been happening.

"Laura, Derek, you," Lexi answered, before pulling at his hand and dragging him away from the trains.

Erica and Boyd went to move only to have Lexi turn around and growl at them her eyes flashing golden at the same time before flickering back to blue like Isaac's. Lexi looked at Derek and grinned, the Alpha nodded and motioned for her to take Isaac with her they needed to talk.

"Talk," Lexi said, still holding his hand as it was how when they were kids she got him to talk to her. "Isaac, what was dad doing to you?"

"How do you...did Derek tell you?" Isaac asked trying to pull his hand away from his sister. "Lex?"

"Yes...but I want you to tell me," Lexi said as the two of them sat down on a fence not too far from the station. "Look at me, you know me,"

"He...he started locking me in the freezer in the basement at night," Isaac mumbled, he didn't want anyone knowing that but Derek and Scott had found out. "It got worse after you left..but Cam was protecting me...and then Cam left..."

"Isaac, what was he doing?" Lexi didn't want to make him saying that he wasn't comfortable in saying but she was his big sister and it was her job to protect him. "Come here," she pulled him into her arms watching as her little brother practically broke in her arms. "I'm sorry I left, you know I would have taken you with me but I was seventeen and you were only ten,"

"I don't blame you..." Isaac mumbled, a sob escaping his lips before he started again. "You remember the throwing shit at us, the hitting and the verbal abuse?" Isaac paused again not knowing if she knew that their father was dead.

“I'm here now,” Lexi said protectively keeping her arms wrapped firmly around his body as he cried again. “I know about dad,”

While Lexi was in town she met with Deaton at the Vet Clinic who introduced her to Scott who was helping with new kittens.

*end flashback*

“Der, hows your vision now?” Lexi questioned, moving her head slightly so that she was looking at him rather awkwardly from his lap.

“Little blurry, but I can make out more than I could an hour ago,” Derek yawned, closing his eyes as Lexi looked at him. “I'm fine Lex, I promise,” Derek smiled sleepily at her.

“Okay, if you say so. We're going for a run in the preserve...Parrish agreed to meet us there,” Lexi yawned, poking Derek's nose and smiling at Isaac and Cora as she spoke.

“We're meeting with Scott and the others at the clinic,” Isaac said remembering the text that Scott had sent him at midnight. “Meet us there after?”

“It's better there than here...we don't know if the faerie has left yet,” Derek said, as the four of them remembered the faerie that had been occupying Derek's bedroom and was the reason for their sleeping in the upper level of the loft.

“Good thing you have clothes scattered around the house,” Lexi laughed, she knew that Derek had a habit of leaving clothes wherever he took them of unless someone picked them up for him.

“But not what I'd run in,” Derek huffed, Lexi just laughed more as did Cora, they both knew that Derek hadn't gone running without Lexi since he'd gone blind.

Isaac rolled his eyes at them as Cora quickly kissed him to distract him. Before long the four of them were getting ready to do what they had planned on doing. Lexi and Derek had changed into their running gear and Lexi had grabbed water and were standing next to his car. Isaac and Cora had taken Lexi's to the clinic.

“Do you want to drive? I mean she is your baby,” Lexi smiled, she was dangling Derek's keys in front of him as he'd handed them straight to her.

“I haven't been behind the wheel in two years Lex,” Derek said, before taking the keys from her and unlocking the car. “Are you sure you trust me?”

“Always,” Lexi answered as the two of them climbed in and he started the car almost nervously. “Der, take a deep breath,”

“You and your deep breathing shit,” Derek laughed but did it anyway before they headed to the preserve.

“What? It works half the time,” Lexi smirked as they drove to the preserve arriving after fifteen minutes.

Lexi and Derek climbed out of the car, with Lexi walking around to his side and leaning against the door while Derek looked on. A small smile crept on her face as he turned his head to look at her, taking her by the hand. Lexi took a quick look at Derek's eyes before they started to run.

“Lets head to the look out,” Lexi yelled, as the two of them ran, her trailing slightly behind Derek.

“It's not as nice during the day as the night,” Derek laughed, running faster and jumping over a fallen log.

“I know, but you haven't seen it recently,” Lexi laughed catching up with him and jumping onto his back.

“Need a ride?” Derek said before running again and heading to the look out.

“Of course I do,” Lexi stuck her tongue out at him before licking him. “Sorry couldn't resist,”

“You are gross sometimes you know that right?” Derek laughed before dropping her to the ground when they arrived at the look out.

“Yeah but you love me,” Lexi said from the ground where she'd been dropped. “We've known each other for too long Der,”

“Just because we met when we were five years old and you started dating Lore when you were fifteen,” Derek extended his hand to her pulling her to her feet the second that he did.

“It's a long ass time okay? Twenty odd years,” Lexi shrugged planting a kiss on his nose before having a swig of water. “Want to head back?”

“Not yet, lets just enjoy the no little pack members,” Derek said pushing her onto the boulder that they often sat on as teens. “Have you visited Cam's grave recently?”

Lexi shook her head and then motioned for him to be quiet as they heard something headed towards them and turned slightly. Derek raised his eyebrow and listened, both of them started to laugh a little when they realised who it was. Lexi and Derek exchanged looks as Jordan came into view, he was the only one game enough to go near them sometimes.

“Parrish, you're late,” Derek rolled his eyes at him, Jordan shrugged as Lexi stood up.

“It's a good thing we know your footsteps,” Lexi smirked standing up and going over to him before giving him a hug. “Thanks for being there with Cam,”

“Camden Lahey...fuck now I know why Isaac looked familiar,” Jordan said as he pieced together what had happened years earlier with Allison dying.

“Yeah, Cam was my twin. Isaac's the baby,” Lexi grinned, pulling away from him as Derek rolled his eyes at her.

“Take it you can see again now?” Jordan questioned, looking at Derek as he spoke, Derek nodded before speaking.

“For now at least. Lex's doing,” Derek answered, before the three of them decided to keep running before heading to the vet clinic.

“Won't know if it's permanent until we get results from a test that I asked Deaton to run,” Lexi said as the three of them ran back to the cars. “We'll meet you back at Deaton's unless you have a shift?”

“No shift, I'll meet you there,” Jordan nodded, before the three of them parted ways each heading home to shower before heading to the vet clinic.

By the time they arrived at the clinic, Stiles was pacing up and down outside waiting for them. Lexi shook her head and motioned for Stiles to get his Derek hugging over and done with. Derek looked at Lexi and Jordan with a look that said I'm going to kill you later.

“Go inside, I want Stiles out here for a minute. Going to show him a little something,” Lexi said after a couple of minutes of Derek trying to pry Stiles off of him. “Stiles let him go, please?”

“Nope, wait what do you want to show me?” Stiles said turning to face Lexi with a complexed looking on his face, one that almost made him look like a small child.

“Just a little spell that will shroud the clinic from any hunters,” Lexi grinned as Argent turned up and heard the end of her sentence.

“What's this about hunters?” Argent questioned, looking between Stiles and Lexi as he ran a hand over his face.

“We're going to shroud the clinic from hunters, so if you want to be able to still see it I suggest you head inside now,” Lexi smiled, nodding as she motioned for Stiles to open the trunk of the Camaro.

“So any hunter who's in the clinic will still see it?” Stiles asked opening the trunk of the Camaro and finding a random array of crystals.

“That's correct,” Lexi said, before she waved her hand and five of the crystals started glowing at Stiles. “Pick up the glowing crystals and bring them over here,”

Lexi and Stiles watched as Derek, Jordan and Argent headed inside before she had Stiles place the crystals on the ground in front of them. When Stiles looked at them he realised that there was amethyst, emerald, jade, clear quartz and pyrite crystals. Lexi smiled at him when she saw the now perplexed look on his face.

“I didn't think crystals actually did anything?” Stiles stated, watching as Lexi sat down cross-legged in the middle of the parking lot.

“A lot of people don't realise what they can do in the right combination,” Lexi said as she picked up the amethyst crystal and spun it around in her fingers. “Amethyst crystals for example that one is for you...it'll help with your spark. The other four will essentially protect the clinic and inhabitants from any unsuspecting hunters giving you an advantage,”

“What do I do with it?” Stiles raised his eyebrow as he took the crystal from her before noticing one hanging from her neck and one in a ring.

“Keep it on you at all times, it'll help you sleep, gain strength, enhance intuition and psychic abilities just to name a few,” Lexi smiled before she closed her eyes opening them and allowing them to flicker between blue and purple. “There should be a bottle of natural spring water in the trunk can you grab it?” Lexi questioned as Stiles pocketed the crystal she'd given him, he'd think of something to do with it.

Stiles rummaged through the trunk of the Camaro until he came across the bottle of spring water she was talking about and pulled it out. Stiles held up the bottle and made his way back to Lexi as she motioned for him to join her on the ground. Lexi took the bottle from Stiles opening it and tipping a little of the water on each of the crystals.

“I know I got you to light a candle by concentrating on it, what we're going to do is essentially make these glow continuously,” Lexi said motioning to the four crystals before them as she moved them placing the jade first, followed by pyrite crystal, emerald and clear quartz crystal in that order. “Concentrate on them one by one, starting with the jade crystal,”

“Just concentrate?” Stiles questioned, Lexi nodded watching and waiting to see if it would light up.

“Correct, no tricks here, just do it,” Lexi smiled at him, Stiles nodded and started concentrating on the jade crystal watching as it started to slowly glow an almost vibrant green. “Do the pyrite one next,” Lexi pointed towards a square of silver/grey crystal. Stiles looked at it an started to concentrate but huffed when nothing happened.

“What happened?” Stiles questioned, visibly annoyed that he hadn't been able to make it glow like the jade.

“Don't worry. I'll do this one, the second it lights up do the emerald,” Lexi said taking a deep breath and concentrating on the crystal until a dull silver light appeared. The second Lexi had lit the pyrite, Stiles was able to light emerald crystal and then clear quartz.

“Now what?” Stiles fell back on his hands as he watched Lexi move her hands and the crystals floated up and became wedged underneath the roof of the building.

“Nothing, the buildings shrouded now, we can see it because we're not hunters but say Monroe came looking she wouldn't see it,” Lexi smiled, as she stood up and pulled Stiles up with her before dragging him into the building and closing the door behind them.

“Satisfied now Lexi?” Deaton questioned once Lexi and Stiles had joined them in the examination room, which had become rather crowded. “Lexi would you mind?”

“Yes I'm satisfied now, okay give me a minute,” Lexi nodded closing her eyes and mumbling a small spell in Latin that made the room expand.

“Thank you,” Deaton said before getting to the reason that they were all gathered in the clinic.


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets to do more than just be a little spark. But does it put him in more danger while trying to help Derek?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More coming soon.

_**Part 7** _

  
As the pack gathered around the examination table, Lexi walked over to Deaton leaving Cora wrapping her arms tightly around Derek. Isaac and Stiles followed Lexi to Deaton both wanting to know what she was going to ask the veterinarian. Lydia grabbed hold of Stiles an reeled him back towards her while Argent took hold of Isaac's arm and pulled him backwards causing the werewolf to growl.

“What did you discover?” Lexi questioned, before shooting a glare to Isaac who immediately retreated. “Isaac, come here,” Lexi held her hand out for Isaac after nodding to Argent that it was alright.

“She's my sister, it's okay,” Isaac muttered, as Argent let go of him and he nearly tumbled back into Lexi.

“Your assumption was correct, looking into the eye patch,” Deaton took a breath before he continued to speak. “There seems to be an infection that we can't treat through regular methods,”

“What kind of infection are we looking at?” Derek asked, at least now they knew that it wasn't that he couldn't heal himself it was that it was being stopped.

“One that was somehow embedded into whatever was thrown into Derek's face,” Deaton answered, wondering if there was a way that Lexi could go back in time to see what had actually happened.

“What are you thinking?” Argent questioned, watching as Lexi took hold of Isaac's hand and closed her eyes briefly.

“Me or Deaton?” Lexi raised her eyebrow as she tried to calm Isaac down who was still semi-growling.

“I believe he means me,” Deaton replied, looking around the group as before his eyes went between Lexi and Derek.

Lexi spun Isaac around so that he was facing her and closed her eyes allowing them to glow purple, that was how she had calmed him when they were younger. Isaac growled at Lexi, Lexi growled back and smirked moving her hand up to the side of his face and shooting a little spark to him. Lexi hated doing it the second the Isaac cowered, she wrapped her arms around him.

“Sorry little brother,” Lexi whispered, kissing the side of his head and pulling him into a tight hug before pulling away from him. “Just sit down with Cora, okay?” Isaac mumbled nodding and sitting beside her Cora who wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“Lexi, is there any way that you can...” Deaton started to say causing both Lexi and Derek to look at him, Lexi had an idea what he was thinking.

“Possibly, if you can remember exactly what day it happened and time,” Lexi answered, taking a deep breath before she rooted around in her bag.

“Wait, what are we talking about here?” Scott questioned, looking between Deaton and Lexi and then at the rest of the pack.

“He's asking if I can go back in time to see what was done,” Lexi answered as she pulled out three candles of different colours along with crystals. “Stiles you know that crystal I gave you outside?” Stiles raised his eyebrow but nodded at her. “Good, put it in your pocket and then come here,”

“So what are we doing?” Stiles asked making his way over to Lexi as she put the candles and the crystals round her in a circle.

“You and I are going to do a little time-travel, without disrupting what happened...we'll be there and here in a sense,” Lexi answered, pausing before she continued to speak. “And no we're not going to be going into an ice bath,”

“So what do we do?” Stiles questioned, his eyes focused solely on Lexi as he spoke and then looked at what she'd been doing.

“Get in the circle and sit down, Isaac you'll be the only one that can break what we're about to do without it hurting you,” Lexi said motioning for Stiles to join her on the floor and then looking at Isaac who nodded. “Okay, I'm going to cast a spell that will essentially put us in a trance and send us back to two years ago,”

Derek walked over to Lexi and told her the exact date that it happened and where it happened, but he didn't know what time. Scott told them what time it happened, so Lexi worked out that they had to go to the start of the day. Deaton would monitor to an extent what they were doing and give Isaac word to break the connection.

“How do I break what you want me to do?” Isaac asked, looking between Stiles and Lexi who had taken Stiles hand.

“Extinguish one candle and pull out one crystal and it breaks the connection...Deaton if you see either of the crystals that Stiles and I have on us flicker that's when it needs to be broken,” Lexi explained, Deaton nodded as everyone looked at Stiles and Lexi. Stiles pulled out the crystal that Lexi had given him when they were outside and held it in his free hand. Lexi pulled her necklace out from under her shirt so that it was visible.

“Let's do this,” Stiles said, he was slightly excited to be doing a little more than just working with a candle.

“Calm down, you need to be completely calm while we do this,” Lexi said taking a breath before she continued to speak. “And if you so much as start to get jumpy your amethyst crystal will start to flicker, understand?” Stiles nodded meekly not having expected to be spoken to so sternly by the werewolf.

“Lex, be careful,” Derek said as he sat with Malia who was still sending very unnerving glares towards Lexi. “Malia, if you're not going to be helpful you can sit in the waiting room,”

“Why do trust her?” Malia questioned, Lydia shot her a look that said 'Really? You're choosing now to question his trust?'

“I've known her since I was six years old, she's my best-friend and she's family,” Derek answered, it was an unspoken rule that Lexi had been part of the Hale pack the day that her bond formed with Laura and Derek.

“If everyone could be quiet now that would be greatly appreciated,” Lexi smiled before she looked at Stiles and closed her eyes allowing them to glow purple. “Stiles we need to be very calm now and everyone needs to stay quiet,”

Lexi took a deep breath and continued to hold Stiles hand while she performed the spell, they had to be physically connected otherwise it wouldn't work. The one thing that Lexi hadn't told them was how long it would take for them to discover what had happened.

_Lexi and Stiles' astral bodies arrived back in 2013 on the morning of September 3rd outside of the loft. Lexi and Stiles exchanged looks and made their way up to the loft to see if anything out of the ordinary had happened on that morning. Stiles looked at Lexi wondering if they were safe to speak while they technically didn't exist._

_“It's alright we can talk – remember we're not actually here. We're just observing,” Lexi said as they looked around the loft, nothing seemed out of place._

_“Are you sure he can't see us?” Stiles asked moving around the loft and inspecting the alarm box._

_“Absolutely,” Lexi smiled, before noticing what he was looking at. “What have you found?”_

_“Not sure, what does that look like?” Stiles replied, motioning to the small irregularity in the box._

_“Camera, but it's not at the Loft now,” Lexi answered, as they both turned around to hear Derek talking to himself before leaving the Loft. “Does it have any markings?”_

_“Markings?” Stiles tilted his head as he looked at her, seeing that her eyes had been focused on Derek._

_“Yeah, like your car keys...I noticed you put SS on them, that sort of thing, it will tell us where we have to go next,” Lexi smiled, watching as Stiles went back to looking at the camera at least what he could see of it._

_“It's got a...a wonky fleur-de-lis on it,” Stiles said before noting an 'M' underneath it. “Argent and Monroe...but Gerard's dead,”_

_“Is he?” Lexi questioned, no one had seen the body after Argent had left his sister and father together._

_Lexi and Stiles were suddenly in what looked to be an old Argent bunker that was full of Hunters. The two of the stayed behind the shelf that they had appeared behind and watched seeing what would happen. After a couple of minutes Lexi realised what they were dealing with, she'd met the woman talking with Monroe and Argent before._

_“I know that woman...except she's not human,” Lexi said looking at Stiles and noticing that his heartbeat had risen and his crystal was going haywire._

After a couple of minutes the connection was broken and Lexi was grabbing onto Stiles to stop him from falling backwards. Scott pulled off his jacket and bunched it up and put it on the ground so that Lexi could lay Stiles back on it. Deaton shook his head, she shouldn't have taken anyone with her on the journey but they needed more than one persons account. Stiles' heartbeat continued to rise as Lexi lay him down, and then took a quick look at the crystal in his hand.

“Is he going to be okay?” Scott questioned, looking at Lexi and then at Stiles who was now almost quivering on the ground and even paler than usual.

“He'll be fine, give him maybe five minutes,” Lexi replied taking her ring off and holding it to Stiles' crystal and recharging it. “First time is always a bitch,”

“What did you see?” Deaton asked as Lexi extinguished the remaining candles and stood up.

“Monroe, talking to someone that I haven't seen in a very long time,” Lexi replied, as she rummaged through her hand bag and produced a bottle of water opening it and emptying a small packet of salt into it. Lexi had some of the water before setting it on the counter beside her. “Stiles will need to drink at least half of this bottle,”

“Okay, who did you see is more the question then?” Derek asked, moving so that he was standing next to Lexi and Cora.

“Do you remember when we first left? The woman that tried to have her way with Lore and I?” Lexi asked before she crouched back down next to Stiles when she noticed his heartbeat was still beating fast. “Stiles, sweetheart I need you to take a deep breath,” Lexi put her hand on his shoulder before she noticed that her veins were pulsing black. “Quick help me sit him up and then give me the bottle,”

Scott and Liam both moved at the same time, Scott grabbing the bottle while Liam helped to sit Stiles before Scott and Liam traded places. Scott sat behind Stiles holding his best-friend up while Lexi uncapped the bottle and forced Stiles to start drinking it. Scott, held Stiles as his heartbeat started to return to normal.

“Hey Stiles, how you feeling?” Lexi questioned, pulling the bottle away from him and setting on the ground beside her. “Don't try and move just yet,”

“What happened?” Stiles voice was almost inaudible as he spoke, Lydia, Deaton, Mason and Corey didn't hear a word that he said.

“You went into shock when we were in the old bunker,” Lexi answered, she wasn't entirely sure what Stiles had seen that had caused his heart to go haywire.

“Stiles, what did you see?” Scott asked, he wasn't planning on letting go of his best-friend until he had calmed down completely.

Stiles shook his head, he didn't know what it was that he saw that had scared him. Scott hugged him tightly before Lexi handed him the water again telling him that he had to finish the bottle. Stiles mumbled that it tasted foul, Lexi laughed it was meant to taste foul.

“Only reason I'm making you drink it is it helps the first time you astral project into the past,” Lexi took a deep breath pulling her hand away from Stiles as he was completely calm. “I had to drink a full bottle of it the first time, but you being human three quarters'll do,”

“What is it?” Stiles mumbled before he noticed that Derek had a slightly scared look on his face. “Sourwolf?”

“You're drinking salt water,” Lexi told him, standing up and going to Derek and wrapping an arm around him. “You need to finish it,”

“Lex, what do we do now?” Scott questioned, they all wanted answers and to know who Lexi had seen Monroe talking to.

“You and I go pay a Seelie a visit,” Lexi answered, looking to Scott as she spoke her arms still wrapped around Derek. “Der, you're staying here in Beacon Hills,”

“A Seelie? What's a seelie?” Lydia questioned, Cora looked at Lexi and then at Derek, Derek didn't know that Lexi had been training her in all things supernatural after she was left with her.

“A Seelie is like a fairy, elf, imp. They're tricksters but get on the wrong side of one and they could be well temperamental,” Deaton answered, though he wasn't sure what Lexi knew about them. “Lexi what aren't you saying?”

“When Derek, Laura and I first left and went to New York, a Seelie developed an interest in me...I was Lore's mate and Laura let it be known that she wasn't happy,” Lexi told them, almost wincing as she spoke she hadn't thought about it in a long time. “Seelie's frequent forests, this particular Seelie's name is Keitha Muir...don't know how Monroe didn't know that she wasn't human,”

Derek hugged Lexi tighter, he remembered the Seelie but didn't remember seeing her the day that he was blinded. The Seelie had freaked him out back then and even more so now, knowing how powerful they could be. Cora grabbed Isaac and pulled him towards her, she had been told about Keitha Muir by Lexi when Derek had left them together in 2011.

“Who has the safest place around here?” Lexi questioned, looking at the group as she tried to wiggled free from Derek's arms.

“Why are you three so freaked out by this?” Scott questioned, helping Stiles to a standing position before Lydia took him in her arms.

“Keitha Muir, isn't just a trickster. She's a dark Seelie, well half seelie, half witch and that's what makes her dangerous,” Derek said, he remembered the curse that she'd tried to throw on Laura only to have it stopped by Lexi.

“We need to find out exactly what she did to Derek before I can undo it,” Lexi said, she was still waiting for them to tell her where the safest place to stay was. “Der, take a deep breath and relax. Also would one of you tell me where the safest place is so that I can at least tell Stiles and Isaac what to do,”

“Probably my place,” Scott answered, after thinking for a moment, it was decided that it was safer than the clinic and the Sheriff's.

“Okay, well tell your mom that everyone is headed there. The mountain ash'll help but the four crystals protecting the clinic right now they're added protection,” Lexi told him, Scott nodded though he wasn't sure how Stiles and Isaac would be able to do anything. “Have faith in your best-friend and my brother,”

Argent looked at the group before him and sighed, he didn't know how they could be strong and yet vulnerable at the same time. To look at them you would think they were just a group of young adults, not a mixture of werewolves, a werecoyote, banshee, chimeras, two witches, a spark and humans. If anyone was going to protect Scott's pack it was Argent and Derek while Scott was away.

“Use the same crystals as I used for the clinic,” Lexi looked at Stiles and then at Isaac before she spoke again. “Derek'll be able to help...at least tell you if you're doing it right,”

“I will?” Derek questioned, he was refusing to let got of Lexi while they talked about the Seelie.

“Yes, and it will be fine...I still know the wolf-pack in New York they can set up a meeting,” Lexi smiled, before she managed to break free from Derek's arms. “I'll call and tell them what she did and they'll be more than happy to oblige,”

“You positive?” Scott questioned, running a hand over his face as he looked at Derek, Lexi and Cora.

“She is, they take attacks against the True-Alpha's pack seriously,” Cora said, she remembered when they had first gone back to New York after leaving South America. “Especially when found out that you took in Lexi, Derek and I,”


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi talks with the Alpha of the New York pack about the Seelie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, more coming in the future :)

_**Part 8** _

  
Cora looked at Lexi and nodded, she had to contact them before they moved or they'd be considered an enemy. Lexi pulled out her phone and made the call while still in Derek's arms seeing as though he had no plans of letting go of her. Derek rested his head on Lexi's shoulder while the rest of the pack started talking.

“Hey Evelyn, it's Lexi Lahey,” Lexi said, as though the older pack alpha wouldn't remember her.

'Lexi, haven't heard from you in a while. What can I do for you?' Evelyn questioned, she was a well respected lawyer and the alpha of the New York wolves.

“Sorry about that. I'm back in Beacon Hills. Scott McCall and I'd like to talk to set up a meeting with you to have a little chat about a certain Seelie,” Lexi spoke quickly getting to the point as she knew that Evelyn liked all the facts straight up.

'Would that Seelie be Keitha Muir?' Evelyn queried, motioning for the betas in her company to remove themselves from the room.

“Yes, it's best if we talk face to face. Scott's is the true-Alpha,” Lexi answered, pulling away from Derek slightly only to be pulled back again. “He can tell you more about it, we can be there in three or four days,”

'I'll tell Jacob to be expecting you at the hotel. Will it jut be you and your Alpha?' Evelyn questioned, motioning for Jacob who had been standing next to her during the exchange to go to the hotel and set up a room.

“Yes, just Scott and I...it's safer that way with everything going on,” Lexi replied, Scott nodded agreeing with her while everyone else moaned about it not being safe. Lexi manoeuvred out of Derek's arms only to have him hold onto her arm to prevent her from moving too far from him.

Lexi and Evelyn ended their conversation, with Lexi turning to Cora and Isaac, gently pulling Cora away from her and hugging her tightly. Derek still held her arm, causing Cora to slap at it so that she could hug Lexi without interruption. Scott, hugged Derek telling him that he'd take car of Lexi even if she could take care of herself.

“Take Argent with you,” Stiles said, Lexi shook her head they couldn't take a hunter with them, Evelyn's pack wasn't fond of hunters.

“We can't do that Evelyn, the New York pack are very wary of hunters even if they're friends of a pack,” Cora explained, she remembered when Lexi took her back to New York and told Evelyn about Chris and Allison being friends.

“We'll be fine, she hates the Seelie's more than anyone,” Lexi said, remembering the last time a Seelie had done something in the New York pack's territory.

“Okay, but I don't have to like this,” Stiles grumbled, running a hand over his face and leaning against the wall.

“Exactly. You don't have to like it, “ Lydia said, she was on Lexi and Cora's side she'd been reading the bestiary non-stop for three days. “Scott's a grown man he knows what he's doing,”

“And I know the pack,” Derek said, he remembered them from when they had first moved away. “Evelyn was a friend of our mothers,”

“We leave after dinner,” Lexi said, she preferred driving through the night and sleeping during the day call her crazy.

“What? No! Why not first thing tomorrow?” Scott questioned, he wanted to sleep in his bed at least one night before they left for who knows how long in New York.

“Fine first thing tomorrow but no later,” Lexi sighed resigned, at least that gave them time to prepare for what they had to do.

As they were preparing for what they had to take with them, Lexi went over with Stiles and Isaac the steps that they needed to go through with to make the McCall's house just a little bit safer. Melissa wasn't too happy that she'd basically have the entire pack minus her son staying in the house while Scott and Lexi were in New York. Derek, Cora and Isaac decided that it was better if they stayed in the loft just in case Derek's vision went while Lexi was gone as the loft was the only place he knew.

“Are you sure about this? What if Evelyn warns her?” Stiles had many questions and he was planning on asking every single one of them.

“Stiles, enough. Evelyn is like Scott, she trusts people until they break her confidence in them and then she holds them to that,” Lexi answered, remembering the number of times that she'd had random messages about Theo and the chimera's.

“That doesn't give me any more trust that you aren't walking into a set up,” Stiles stated unhappily, Derek rolled his his eyes and rested his head against Lexi's shoulder.

“Stiles, it will be okay. Just do what Lex said and keep everyone here safe. Think you can do that?” Scott asked as Malia popped her head on his shoulder. “Malia, no killing Theo,”

“But!” Malia whined, Scott and Liam glared at her, Liam was growing fond of Theo but he wouldn't say it.

“No buts Malia,” Derek said glaring at his cousin as everyone started to make a move to head home or to bed.

“If I stay here there's more chance that Malia will try and kill me,” Theo said pausing before he continued. “Can't I just stay in my truck?”

“No, move into the loft temporarily with Derek,” Scott said, looking to Derek who nodded he didn't care the kid needed someone or people who weren't going to kill him and technically Derek, Isaac and Cora were the least likely to do so.

“We're the least likely to kill you,” Isaac said looking to Cora who nodded, they may have been told all the stories about Theo but they also knew that Peter had done worse things and so had the hunters.

By 9AM the next morning Lexi and Scott were leaving Derek's loft, with everyone saying that they would hang there until night and then head to the McCall's house in the evening. Derek had muttered something about if they start annoying him he was going to be throwing them out. Lexi said they'd be fine, they knew better than to annoy the 'sourwolf' that comment was met with a grin from Stiles.

“How long will it take us to get to New York?” Scott questioned as they climbed into Lexi's car, with her in the drivers seat.

“Couple of days, and we're not booking any accommodation...” Lexi answered, she never liked booking hotels or motels for that matter.

“Why not?” Scott raised his eyebrow as Lexi started the car and pulled out of the Loft's parking lot.

“Not all hotels and motels are safe, I only booked the one in Beacon because I knew it,” Lexi said before she motioned to the back seat of the car. “And that is why I have a blow up mattress in the car,”

“And New York? You trust it?” Scott said looking in the back of the car and seeing various camping things, apparently they were only stopping for gas an toilet breaks.

“I trust Evelyn, they own a hotel called White Wolf Inn, it's one of the safest hotels in New York for people like us,” Lexi smiled at him as they drove it was a long way to New York and they had to couldn't do all their talking in the first hour.

Scott nodded, in understanding watching as Lexi switched on the radio before changing it to aux and handing Scott a cable while keeping her eyes on the road. Scott pulled out his iPod and hooked it up, and before long they had an array of music playing. After they'd been driving for roughly seven hours they stopped to fill up and use the bathroom in Carlin, Nevada.

“Hey Scott, did you want to drive for a while?” Lexi questioned, running a hand over her face, she knew he'd been napping as they were driving.

“You sure? We're going to be stopping again in what five hours?” Scott replied, taking a swig of water as they both leant against Lexi's car.

“Yeah, why not? I'm not driving the whole way, we're taking turns,” Lexi smiled, she had no plans for driving the forty something hours to New York.

“So we stop every six hours and change?” Scott questioned, Lexi nodded leaning into the car and grabbing a beanie and pulling it onto her head. “You know, Derek being injured wasn't your fault,”

“No? But it sure as hell feels like it now that I know who was behind it,” Lexi answered, realising her answer didn't really make a lot of sense the second Scott looked at her quizzically. “Something like that,”

“I'll send Stiles a text and let him know where we are and that we'll check in when we get to Fort Bridger was it?” Lexi nodded as Scott sent the text telling Stiles they'd stopped for gas and a bathroom break.


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has a minor freak out after a four days of being able to see again, has something gone wrong?
> 
> Scott and Lexi make it to New York. Isaac talks about why he returned to Beacon Hills with Lexi and Cora. Cora wants to interrogate Theo but not in the traditional sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and bearing with me. 
> 
> Next chapter sees a confrontation with the Seelie.

**Part 9**

  
As Lexi and Scott made their way to New York, whenever they stopped to sleep Lexi rendered them invisible. By the time they got to the White Wolf Inn they had been driving for three days and both were more than ready for a proper bed. Lexi pulled into the hotel's car park, putting the car into park before the two of them climbed out grabbing their over night bags. Scott looked at Lexi wondering if they were doing the right thing before they made their way to the front desk.

“Ms Lahey, Mr McCall,” Jacob greeted the two of them, Scott took in the man’s appearance and scent and quickly figured out that he was a werewolf.

“Jacob, how many times have I told you to call me Lexi?” Lexi smiled at him before she motioned to Scott. “And this is Scott,”

“Sorry, Lexi,” Jacob smiled at her before he looked Scott up and down. “You're the true-alpha?” he questioned raising an eyebrow at Scott.

“Yeah, could you maybe show us or tell us where we're staying?” Scott asked, stifling a yawn as he looked at Jacob while he noticed that Lexi was looking around the hotel lobby. “Lexi what is it?”

_'Something is off, I can't explain it,'_ Lexi answered silently, she didn't want to alarm Jacob as she wasn't sure if he remembered what she was capable of doing. “Jacob is Evelyn in?”

“She'll be in around 10, told me to tell you that you're in 221,” Jacob answered handing Scott the room key card, noticing the look that Scott gave him before he spoke again. “Twin room, Evelyn wants to keep you two as safe as possible for some reason,”

“Thanks Jacob,” Lexi smiled, before she pulled Scott away from the front desk and they headed towards the elevator.

Scott raised an eyebrow at her, they'd talk when they got to the room. Lexi leaned against the wall of the elevator even though they only went up to floors, she hated them. Scott stood shuffling uneasily on his feet as they got to their floor. Both of them nearly jumping out the door and onto solid ground.

“Since when don't you like those things?” Lexi questioned, looking up at the wall to see which direction they had to go. “I've never liked them but you, you seem on edge,”

“Bad things happen in elevators,” Scott answered as they walked towards their room which was only six rooms from the elevator.

“I get it,” Lexi smiled as Scott swiped the key card against the door and pushed it open. “Lets talk inside,”

“I thought you said the hotel was safe?” Scott questioned the second that they stepped into the room and closed the door behind them.

“It's meant to be the safest place for us,” Lexi said as she did a quick sweep of the room before ultimately sitting cross-legged on the floor. “Do you remember when you, Theo, Isaac, Stiles and Jackson were like six years old?”

“Six years old? Whose birthday?” Scott raised an eyebrow, before sitting on the bed and leaning on his elbows.

“Yours, the five of you were happily playing in the backyard,” Lexi smiled, remembering when she had turned up with Camden to get Isaac and Jackson. “Isaac ran straight towards me and face-planted. I remember your mom running from the house when he started screaming she was terrified he'd broken something,”

“That's right, Isaac had stopped crying by the time mom reached him. Why was that?” Scott questioned, running a hand over his face as he yawned a little. They needed coffee to keep from falling asleep during their meeting.

“Healing magic...at that age I'd already worked out how to use it,” Lexi replied, she remembered Camden picking Isaac up in his arms and then him grabbing her hand and putting it on Isaac's knee. “Cam used to make me to do it Isaac whenever he was hurt,”

Meanwhile back in Beacon Hills, Derek had woken up with a migraine and had slightly freaked out as his vision didn't seem to be coming back. Cora could hear Derek's breathing getting heavier by second. Isaac looked at Cora wondering what was running through her head before watching as she darted into Derek's room. Theo watched from the lounge where he'd been sleeping keeping an ear on the door.

“Derek?” Cora questioned, stopping herself from face planting in front of her older brother. Once she was in the room Cora realised that not only his breathing was heavier but his heart-beat had sped up. “What is it Der?”

“I don't know,” Derek said turning his head in the general direction that Cora's voice was coming from.

“Oh Der,” Cora quickly walked over to Derek and sat beside him wrapping her arms around her older brother. “Give it time, remember what Lex said,” Cora kissed the side of Derek's head as she hugged him tightly.

“I know...You would think I was used to it...but I'm really not,” Derek uttered as his head fell onto Cora's shoulder.

“Do you want me to call Lex?” Cora asked, not moving her arms from around Derek as they sat on the bed and listened to Isaac and Theo talking in the lounge.

“She'll just tell me I'm being silly,” Derek muttered, before falling backwards onto the bed. “I'm just going to hang in here today,”

“Well if you're going to hang in here, I'm staying in here too,” Cora grinned falling back onto the bed to join him.

Cora and Derek laid on his bed until Isaac and Theo knocked on the door telling them that they were going to go and get food. It had been decided that everyone had to do things in pairs to avoid anything happening. Cora waved them off as she rolled over to face Derek, poking him on the nose. Derek aimlessly swatted at Cora's finger, not being able to focus on her.

“Okay, Der I'm calling Lex. Only to let her know what's going on,” Cora said glancing up as she noticed that Isaac and Theo hadn't moved from the door way.

“Cora, don't please,” Derek whined as Isaac stepped further into the room. Cora nodded at him, before she hopped off the bed and moved to go out the door.

“Der, I won't call her if you can tell me what you see,” Cora said as she and Isaac swapped spaces, Isaac sat on the bed next to Derek as both he and Cora wonder exactly what he could see. “Without using your wolf eyes,” Cora added she wanted to be certain that what Lexi had done was still in effect.

Derek grumbled something before he looked at Isaac, or at least in Isaac's direction. “You're wearing the pyjamas that Lex gave you for your birthday last year...the Mickey Mouse ones,” Derek smirked he knew that Isaac would wear them until they fell apart. “And Core, you're wearing the Minnie Mouse ones,”

Cora and Isaac both looked down at what they were wearing and realised that Derek had been right. He hadn't seen them in their pyjamas the previous night before they went to bed, they hadn't planned on wearing matching ones it had just happened. After a few minutes Derek pulled Isaac backwards onto the bed causing Cora to jump on the bed and make herself comfortable between them.

“Hey Theo, come join us?” Cora called, knowing that he was standing awkwardly on the other side of the door. “We don't bite...much...” she added laughing as Theo stuck his head around door into view. “Come on,” Cora patted the bed on the other side of Isaac.

“You sure?” Theo raised his eyebrow looking at them, watching as Cora pulled Isaac closer to her on one side and Derek on the other.

“Dude, there's plenty of room. Get on, we can get food later,” Isaac rolled his eyes he knew that the other teen was nervous. “Look we don't care what you did in the past. It's the past. Scott trust's you and that's all that matters,”

Theo tentatively stepped backwards before ultimately being pulled onto the bed by Cora who pushed him down beside Isaac before she curled up in Derek's arms. Derek wasn't entirely sure why Cora had decided that they all needed to be in bed together, but one thing he was certain about it was missing Lexi. Derek had Cora curled up against him with her head against his chest while Isaac and Theo lay awkwardly on the bed next to them.

“Why did you do it?” Cora asked suddenly, the three men not being able to work out which of them she was talking to.

“Who did what Core?” Derek asked, his eyes slowly focusing on the top of her head as he spoke before he looked to see the way that both Isaac and Theo were looking at her as well.

“Theo...and Isaac. Why'd Isaac leave?” Cora hadn't ever asked Isaac the question since they'd met up again after Lexi had found him in Europe.

“Allison, she died in Scott's arms...I couldn't...” Isaac trailed off he had a hard time telling anyone about what had happened to and after Allison had died.

“The dread-doctors,” was all Theo said, he knew that Derek had been told about everything from Stiles but he didn't think Cora and Isaac needed to know.

“Isaac, how did you end up with Lex?” that was something Derek wanted to know, as when Isaac had left with Argent they'd gone to France. “Theo, you don't have to say anything else,” Derek reached across Cora and Isaac to Theo's arm.

“When Argent came back here, I just couldn't do it. Too many memories, I contacted Lexi and she got me a ticket to where she and Cora were,” Isaac answered, it would have been inaudible to the regular human but they could all hear him.

“The more time we spent together the more I started to like him,” Cora grinned leaning over and planting a kiss on Isaac's lips causing Derek to groan. “Sorry Der, it's true,”

Theo looked over at Derek and shook his head, he was starting to question exactly what he had gotten himself into being a part of the McCall pack. Derek looked at Theo and could see the younger man's awkwardness thanks to Cora inviting him onto the bed. Derek mumbled something about no having sex in his bed before attempting to get up and tripping at the same time. Cora jumped up and rushed to Derek's side when he didn't get up straight away.

Back at the White Wolf Inn, Scott and Lexi had taken turns showering and freshening up in general. Lexi had done a search of the hotel to make sure that there was only Evelyn's pack present. There was but there was also something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

“Evelyn will expect us in the foyer, from there she'll either take us to her office or to the restaurant,” Lexi said sitting cross-legged on the bed as she looked at Scott. “There's something fishy going on, I can't work it out though,”

“I know what you mean. Something has felt off since we got here,” Scott agreed, there was something that both of them couldn't work out. “Do you think Evelyn will have an answer for us?”

“Hopefully,” Lexi smiled watching as Scott sat on the bed opposite her and ran a hand though his hair yawning.

“I say after we meet with Evelyn we get proper food, I don't know about you but gas station food is over-rated,” Scott yawned, putting his elbows on his knees and head in his hands leaning forwards.

“I was thinking the same thing,”


	10. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hate being so far away from everyone,” Lexi said, she knew that Scott could feel it too, the further apart they were the weaker they felt from the pack. “When it was just me and Isaac it wasn't so bad and then we were with Cora,”
> 
> “You were your own little pack, I get that. But you're with Derek now and a part of mine,” Scott said as he moved to sit beside her and threw an arm around her shoulder. “I hope you know that, you have been since you came back even if I didn't explicitly say it,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoy. 
> 
> More coming in the next week or so. :)

**Part 10**

  
Lexi and Scott sat in their hotel room of the White Wolf Inn with Scott staring at the clock willing it to change. Lexi had to laugh when she saw what he was doing, she didn't blame him either, time felt like it was going exceptionally slowly. Scott looked at the clock and then at Lexi as her laughter broke the silence.

“What?” Scott raised his eyebrow as he realised exactly why she was laughing. “Oh right,”

“Yeah, I can't make it go faster. But we don't have long to wait now,” Lexi smiled at him, after catching her breath and motioning to the clock. “We have ten minutes to kill,”

“Okay, good. What are we going to do about the hunters after you help Derek?” Scott queried, running a hand over his face as Lexi pulled her hair back.

“I've been thinking abut that, and honestly? I'm not sure. That's why I want to train Stiles and Isaac to learn what I know,” Lexi answered, she'd been trying to think of way to put the spark Stiles had to use since Deaton had told her about it. “I have no plans on telling Deaton that I want to use both of them, because he'll have something to say against it,”

“Oh?” Scott raised an eyebrow sitting up and leaning towards her as she spoke.

“Yeah, the spell that I want to cast...it uses the power of three,” Lexi told him, there was one spell that she thought might work but she needed to research it more.

“What kind of spell?” Scott questioned, he knew that she could do healing magic and protective spells but he wasn't sure what else she could do.

“A memory altering spell...mainly on Monroe she's the one that will need the most work after that it should be easy,” Lexi answered, she nearly regretted saying it but she could see the genuine look of interest on Scott's face. “Put some shoes on we better go down to foyer,”

Scott nodded, sitting up and leaning over the bed so that he could grab his shoes and slip them on. Lexi slid hers on as she stood up before bending over and tying the laces. Scott stood up and the two of them headed for the door with Lexi grabbing the room card and pocketing it. When they got to the foyer they looked around until Lexi spotted Evelyn sitting in the restaurant.

When they entered the restaurant Scott was surprised to see that the Alpha Evelyn seemed to be a little older than Derek and Lexi. Evelyn smiled at the nodding to the two men that stood by the door motioning for them to close it. Scott noticed that Jacob was no longer standing behind the front desk but was rather sitting next to Evelyn.

“Lexi Lahey, it's been a long time,” Evelyn smiled, standing up and moving to hug Lexi as she made her way to the table.

“Evelyn, Jacob I'd like you to meet Scott McCall,” Lexi smiled hugging the older woman as she spoke. “Scott this is Evelyn,” Lexi pulled away just long enough for Evelyn to pull Scott into a hug. _'She likes hugging new people to meet them,'_

_'You could have warned me,'_ Scott thought listening to what Lexi had said as Evelyn let go and sat back down again.

_'Sorry, I forgot,'_ Lexi replied as the two of them sat in the offered seats.

“Lets get straight to business. Why do you want to meet with Keitha Muir?” Evelyn questioned, looking between Lexi and Scott as she spoke before her eyes settled on Scott.

“Two years ago a member of my pack was caught off guard and blinded by what we believe now to be seelie magic,” Scott answered, taking a deep breath before he continued to speak. “Originally we thought it was only temporary but it became evident after a couple of weeks that it wasn't,”

“And how did you discover that the seelie was behind it?” Jacob asked, he'd been taking notes with what they were saying.

“Scott...may I?” Lexi questioned, looking to Scott who nodded if the Hales had taught her anything it was to always ask the Alpha if they could answer. “My healing magic detected a spell present. And then myself and Scott's emissary in training did another spell that essentially took the two of us back in time and allowed us to watch without being seen,” Lexi paused taking a deep breath before she continued to speak. “We saw her talking to hunters, that we don't think realised just what she was and if they did they didn't care,”

“As you know hunters have been tracking everyone not just in Beacon Hills but around the world, and according to Derek Hale, there's more now than before,” Scott added, he knew that mentioning Derek's name was risky but they knew the born wolf.

“Is that so?” Evelyn asked, pausing as she realised that Scott had mentioned Derek. “What do you know about Derek Hale?”

“He's part of my pack,” Scott spoke calmly as he glanced at Lexi who had closed her eyes and was breathing deeply. “Lex? What is it?”

'Derek. Some thing is happening back home,' Lexi answered silently, she couldn't explain it and if she opened her eyes she feared they'd be a different colour. “Derek's my mate, and my younger brother Isaac is also a part of the McCall pack,”

“Last we spoke you were with Laura Hale?” Evelyn said raising her eyebrow at the younger woman and then looking to Scott.

“And Laura died in January of 2011, I felt the connection go. That was four years ago,” Lexi said her eyes still closed before she opened them and looked at Scott. _'Scott, what colour are my eyes?'_

_'They're purple,'_

Evelyn and Jacob exchanged a look, Evelyn's eyes glowing red and Jacob's blue. Lexi shut her eyes again tightly, hoping that when she opened them next that they would be their regular blue. Scott kept his eyes their natural brown, he knew that showing them his alpha red would be recognised as a threat. Lexi muttered something before she dared open her eyes.

“Sorry. My eyes change when something is wrong,” Lexi explained, she had a feeling that they were still glowing purple. “Would you excuse me, I need to make a call,”

“Lexi, what is it?” Scott turned to Lexi and flashed his eyes briefly at her. “Can you set up a meeting or not?”

“Something is happening with Derek. There's something wrong,” Lexi took a deep breath as she spoke she couldn't stop her eyes from flickering between purple and golden.

“Go, make your call,” Evelyn nodded, her eyes returning to their natural state as she motioned for Jacob to do the same.

Lexi pulled out her phone and the first thing that she saw was a message from Isaac telling her to tell Scott to check his phone. Scott raised his eyebrow at her seeing the confused look on his face which quickly dissipated when she showed him the message. Lexi scrolled until she found Cora's number and hit the call button.

“Cora, where are you?” Lexi panicked the second that Cora picked up the phone. “Cora?”

'Lexi, we're okay. Derek had minor freak out this morning but it's okay,' Cora answered, she'd left the bedroom and was standing leaning against the kitchen counter.

“How's his vision now?” Lexi let out a relieved sigh that she didn't know that she had been holding in.

'It's okay according to him, it is hard to tell you know he controls his heart beat,' Cora said glancing into the bedroom where both Isaac and Theo were now sitting on the edge of the bed talking with Derek.

“Cora, can I talk to him?” Lexi looked to Scott as she spoke who was reading a series of messages telling him that Hunters had attacked the school.

'Yeah give me a minute,' Cora pushed off the counter and headed back into the bedroom holding the phone out for Derek. “Lex wants to talk to you,” Cora watched as Derek felt around for the phone, now she was confused he'd been fine hours earlier. “Der?” Cora took hold of Derek's hand and placed he phone in it. “Talk to Lex,”

'Scott ask Isaac what's wrong with Derek...do it via text,' Lexi spoke quietly to Scott before she opened her mouth to speak to Derek. “Hey Der, you okay?” Lexi wanted to sink into the chair and hide there was something in Cora's voice that told her that he wasn't okay.

'I'm fine Lex,' Derek lied and could feel his heartbeat change he was glad that Lexi was on the other side of the country but that didn't stop Theo, Cora and Isaac from exchanging looks.

“Something changed, what is it?” Lexi questioned, glancing at Scott as he pulled up a text from Isaac. “Don't lie to me Der, I felt something,”

_'He could see this morning. But he couldn't find Core's hand or the phone.'_ Isaac sent at 10:10AM  
_'Lex felt something change.'_ Scott sent at 10:11AM

Evelyn and Jacob looked at Scott and Lexi before Evelyn motioned for Jacob to leave the room and contact the Seelie. She wanted the girl where she could control her somewhat, or at least allow Lexi to use a dampening spell. Jacob came back fifteen minutes later informing Evelyn that Keitha Muir would be at the hotel at 1PM.

“Muir agreed to come to the hotel at 1PM,” Jacob told Evelyn quietly, nearly forgetting that they were all wolves, but it didn't matter as Scott and Lexi were preoccupied.

“Is there any way we can push it? I'm sorry but we have an urgent issue at home,” Scott questioned, running a hand over his face as he listened to Chris telling him that more Hunters had tried to attack his mothers house.

“I'm afraid not,” Evelyn said looking to Scott as she spoke and then at Lexi who was still in conversation with Derek.

_'Mom's house got targeted,'_ Scott said quietly as he glanced at Lexi who nodded she'd heard Theo and Isaac in the background of her talk with Derek.

“Our families are being threatened, and I can tell that so far the threat hasn't come to New York, but I know that its only a matter of time,” Lexi said taking a deep breath as she listened to Derek on the other end of the phone telling her that he hadn't been able to see when he first woke up but that was normal but in the past half hour it had changed. “I'm not one to argue but, when family is concerned I'm sure that you understand,”

“I do understand, I will contact Muir myself and request she be here within the hour,” Evelyn told the two of them, taking a long breath before she continued. “I'll let you know when she gets here,” with that Evelyn and Jacob stood up and left the restaurant.

Lexi looked at Scott and sighed, she still had Derek on the other end of the phone telling her that everything was alright. Scott continued to message Isaac before he started on Stiles he wanted updates. Lexi hung up from Derek and closed her eyes, if Keitha Muir was to be trusted she needed to ward the room.

“Lexi, what do we do? I know I'm the alpha but I need suggestions...” Scott said, that was one of the reasons that they'd contacted her in the first place.

“Honestly? I don't know. What did they say about your mom? Who was home?” Lexi asked, closing her eyes and concentrating on bringing 5 small amethyst, emerald, jade, clear quartz and pyrite crystals to her. “These can stop a half seelie from leaving a room,”

“Mom had gone to work, Lydia had gone home to check on her mother with Malia. Argent went to check in with the Sheriff,” Scott said, he wasn't sure where the others were as Stiles hadn't said anything about Mason, Liam, Nolan and Corey. “Stiles didn't say anything about the others, but I could hear them arguing,”

“I hate being so far away from everyone,” Lexi said, she knew that Scott could feel it too, the further apart they were the weaker they felt from the pack. “When it was just me and Isaac it wasn't so bad and then we were with Cora,”

“You were your own little pack, I get that. But you're with Derek now and a part of mine,” Scott said as he moved to sit beside her and threw an arm around her shoulder. “I hope you know that, you have been since you came back even if I didn't explicitly say it,”

“Thank you,” Lexi smiled at him, both of them jumping slightly as Evelyn returned to the restaurant.

Evelyn opened the main doors of the restaurant and entered, closing the doors behind her and heading to where Scott and Lexi had remained seated. Scott looked up and stood when Evelyn got close to them. Lexi smiled at her standing before the three of them sat down again. Evelyn motioned for them both to sit down again, so they did.

“She has agreed to be here just after eleven. Lexi do what you must,” Evelyn said, as she noticed the small crystals that Lexi had gathered before her.

“Thank you Evelyn, I need to ward the room. I do need to ask do you still have humans in your pack?” Lexi questioned, she needed to know as only a human could break the ward she was going to use.

“I do, we have three. One works here at the hotel, the others work with the police and the hospital,” Evelyn answered, nodding towards Jacob who opened the door to the restaurant and motioned for the young girl to enter. “Jane, do exactly what Lexi says,”

“Excuse me?” Jane raised her eyebrow she had never met Lexi, and didn't know here from a bar of soap.

“Hey, I'm Lexi. Werewolf...with a magical ability,” Lexi smiled, she knew that only a handful of humans knew about the werewolves and even less knew about her family. “And this is Scott,” Lexi said pointing to Scott as she closed her eyes.

“Uh...hi, I'm Jane,” Jane said uncertainly as she looked between Lexi, Scott and Evelyn.

“Nice to meet you Jane,” Scott nodded before his phone pinged again signalling that he had a message. Scott looked at his phone and saw that his mother had sent him an 'I'm safe xx' message which made him let out a breath that he didn't realise he was holding.

“Sorry to throw you into this, but I'll be putting up crystals to stop what could happen in here from happening. I know it doesn't make any sense, but all you will have to do is move one crystal, it doesn't matter which one,” Lexi said pausing so that she could take a breath before she continued to explain what she was doing. “The crystals will essentially be floating, but they stop all supernatural creatures from leaving a room,”

Lexi hadn't opened her eyes while she was talking as she was searching her brain for the spell that she had wanted so that she could cast it. Once she found it she opened her eyes and allowed them to glow purple freely and cast the spell, four crystals floated around the room, with the pyrite crystal remaining on the table. Just as she finished setting them up there was a knock on the door and Jacob showed the seelie in. Keitha Muir walked in and smirked at Lexi, Lexi simply smiled at her and watched as the final crystal floated into place.


	11. Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That's where you're wrong. You draw on nature. I draw on family, on pack and there's nothing more important than that,” Lexi said, moving her hand slightly and lifting the seelie off of the ground. “The spell is tailored specifically to you, so we can still move. Now would you like to rethink your answer?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope that you're enjoying the story.
> 
> Sorry it took so long, there's more coming soon.

_**Part 11** _

  
Keitha looked at Lexi and smirked at her, thinking that she had the advantage against her. Lexi ran a hand over her face before she looked to Scott and nodded. Scott smiled at Lexi before his attention was on Keitha who was still smirking at them.

“You know that you can't do anything to us right?” Lexi spoke calmly as she looked at the seelie before them.

“That's where you're wrong,” Keitha snarled, Lexi rolled her eyes and nodded to Scott.

“We want to know exactly what the hell you did to Derek Hale,” Scott said, his voice was utterly calm though inside he was ready to scream.

“We know that you did something to him,” Lexi said running a hand over her face as she sat back down. “You know exactly how I know,”

“You didn't. It's not possible,” Keitha was suddenly scared that a werewolf could see what she had done.

“I've never been just a werewolf. That's why you were so interested in me when I first moved here with Laura,” Lexi grinned closing her eyes and opening them allowing them to glow purple. “I'm not a normal wolf,”

“How did you do it?” Keitha asked as she tried to use her magic but found it dampened.

“From what I understand she cast a spell that showed her what you did,” Scott said careful not to allow his heart to rise.

“Observation spell of my own design, took me back to the third of September 2013,” Lexi said watched as the grin faded from Keitha's face. “That's right, I saw you speaking to hunters. Now what the hell did you do?”

Keitha looked between Scott and Lexi before her eyes settled on the human Jane standing in the corner of the room. Scott moved so that he was in front of her, they weren't about to let human pack members be injured. Lexi smiled at Keitha before she spoke again.

“What the hell did you give them?” Lexi questioned, running a hand through her hair they were starting to get impatient.

“Why do you even care?” Keitha retorted taking a deep breath as she looked at Lexi and then at Scott. “You've got the True-Alpha,”

“Because I care about the Hales. You know that. Tell me what the hell you did or I will not hesitate to take away your power,” Lexi said before she motioned to Scott that it was okay to move. “And I don't have Scott,”

“You wouldn't dare. You don't know how,” Keitha said as Scott's eyes flashed red and his fangs and claws extended.

“You really want to try her?” Scott growled, he was sensing all kind of chemo-signals coming off of the Seelie. “Tell us what you did,”

“You don't have the power to stop me,” Keitha said, trying to conjure a spell to disable the one that Lexi had cast.

“That's where you're wrong. You draw on nature. I draw on family, on pack and there's nothing more important than that,” Lexi said, moving her hand slightly and lifting the seelie off of the ground. “The spell is tailored specifically to you, so we can still move. Now would you like to rethink your answer?”

Keitha thought for a moment before she lunged at Scott, only to have Lexi throw her hand in the air and mutter a spell making the seelie effectively float mid-air. Lexi sighed before completing a spell that rendered her powerless, binding any magic that she had. Scott raised an eyebrow at her, he knew that she could do magic but he had no idea about the extent of what she could do.

“Ms Muir it would be in your best interest to tell the visiting alpha what they want to know,” Evelyn told her as she re-entered the restaurant and walked over to Scott and Lexi.

“In my best interest, and why would that be?” Keitha questioned from where she was still floating mid-air.

“Well, for a start I'd give you your power back, and put you on the ground,” Lexi spoke calmly as she looked at Scott who was starting to get thoroughly annoyed.

“And I won't hurt you,” Scott added though he wanted to kill the seelie for inflicting harm against his friends in the first place. “But don't tell us and I will, I don't care about the colour of my eyes,”

“Scott? Don't say that just because of Derek,” Lexi turned to face Scott who who simply allowed his eyes to flash red again causing hers to flash golden in response.

“Let me get this straight, if I tell you what I did to Hale you'll let me go and restore my powers?” Keitha questioned, she was still contemplating on whether she would tell them or not.

“That's correct,” Lexi nodded, before closing her eyes and allowing them to flick between purple and golden. “Now please will you tell us,”

Keitha nodded and told Lexi what she needed to know, before she apologised as she hadn't realised that Hunters were going after everyone who had anything to do with the Supernatural. Lexi released Keitha but didn't return her full powers as she didn't want the seelie doing any more damage to unsuspecting people. Scott and Lexi thanks Evelyn for allowing them to use the White Wolf Inn and for setting up the meeting before they headed back to Beacon Hills.

“Lex, any other feelings about home?” Scott questioned, as they quickly walked up to the room and grabbed their belongings.

“I'm not sure, but we need to go now,” Lexi answered, as they did a quick sweep of the room and walked to their bags. “First we need to empty our bags...I don't trust that no one was in our room,”

Scott raised his eyebrow watching as Lexi unzipped her backpack and tipped the contents onto the bed. “I can't smell anyone else has been here,” Scott said but still unzipped his own backpack and tipped the contents onto the bed.

“There's a faint smell,” Lexi said as she held up her jacket and tipped it upside down on the floor and out fell a crystal that wasn't hers. “This, this is why I want you checking everything,” Lexi said before she crushed the crystal under foot.

“Woah, what's the smell?” Scott questioned as they were suddenly overwhelmed by a strong pungent smell.

“The smell of someone being in the room still,” Lexi answered, motioning with her head towards the closet. “Come on out,”

“We don't want to hurt you,” Scott spoke calmly as he emptied everything out of his jacket. “Just tell us why you're in our room,”

“You don't have to be scared of us,” Lexi added as they both watched as a small child clambered out of the closet. “Aisha? What are you doing in here?” Lexi realised that the smell had been so pungent because of how scared the girl was.

“You know her?” Scott questioned, watching as Lexi crouched down and the child was quickly wrapping her arms around her hugging her.

“Yeah, she's the daughter of an old pack mate,” Lexi answered with Aisha still having her arms wrapped around her. “Aisha, where's your mommy?”

“Mommy and daddy are gone,” Aisha mumbled, her mother was a werewolf and her father was human. “Mommy found out you were coming here and she left me,”

“What do you mean they're gone?” Lexi asked, picking her up as Scott continued looking through their belongings for anything else that didn't belong.

“They...they just left,” Aisha mumbled before tears started to fall down her cheeks.

“Sweetheart you have to stay here with Evelyn, she'll keep you safe,”

Aisha nodded into Lexi shoulder before wiping furiously at her eyes and then looking at Scott, wondering if he really was what her mother had told her. Scott smiled at her, before picking up his clothes and repacking them stopping at his jacket. Lexi quickly packed her bag again before closing her eyes to allow them to glow purple.

“Lex? What is it?” Scott questioned, picking up Aisha and moving her out of the way.

“Derek,” was the only thing out of Lexi's mouth, Scott nodded and set the small girl down on the ground again.

“We'll be home in three days,” Scott told her, Lexi nodded their belongings were clear so they should be good to leave after they left Aisha with Evelyn.

Back in Beacon Hills, Derek's sight had gone again and the packs constant chatter had become louder the second that it had happened causing him to grasp his head in pain. Everyone had gathered in the loft again for pizza and to stick together while the parents were at work. Cora looked towards Derek and then at Stiles who was moving quickly towards the older werewolf. Isaac must have sensed it because before Cora knew it Isaac was between the two of them.

“Out of the way,” Stiles grumbled, looking at the taller boy, Isaac shook his head he wasn't about to let Stiles near Derek.

“No, Lex said it could happen and if it does we have to leave him,” Isaac answered folding his arm across his chest as he glared down at Stiles who returned the glare.

“He's in pain!” Stiles exclaimed, as Cora slunk over to Derek and put her hand gently on his shoulder.

“Stiles, quiet!” Derek growled still grasping his head as he turned into Cora and buried her head in her shoulder. “Make them go away,”

“And you're not helping the matter,” Cora added, wrapping her arms around Derek before speaking quietly to him. “Scott called not long ago and said they'd be back in three days,”

“Three days, I'm spending in my room...” Derek muttered, before he stood up and slowly made his way to his room but not before stubbing his toe on the chair that Liam was sitting on.

“You can't just lock yourself in there!” Stiles called watching as Derek's figure retreated into the bedroom and the door shut behind him.

“Leave it Stiles,” Lydia sighed, as much as they all wanted to help Derek sometimes leaving the 'sourwolf' as Stiles called him, alone was the best thing that they could do.

“But, but he can't just become a hermit,” Stiles sighed exasperatedly, before looking at Theo and realising that the chimera hadn't left them yet. “What's he still doing here?”

“He's not going anywhere,” Isaac and Cora spoke at the same time, as they looked to each other and grinned before looking at Theo. “He's staying with us,”

“I should...” Theo started to say but his arm was grabbed by Liam who shook his head, even he didn't want Theo going anywhere.

“If my sister says to stay somewhere, we stay somewhere,” Isaac said looking at Theo and then at the rest of their friends. “Scott wanted it too, don't forget,”


	12. Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That the Seelie wanted revenge against Lexi,” Scott answered, pausing for a moment as he watched the varying reactions on his pack's faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> There is more coming soon, will what Lexi have planned work? You'll have to read the next chapter to discover.

_**Part 12** _

  
Derek shut himself in his room, and slowly made his way to his bed before laying down and closing his eyes trying to shut out the rest of the pack. Outside the door he could hear the pack the pack arguing about what to do, they hadn't been like this when it happened originally. Theo and Isaac made themselves scarce and went to sit on the balcony where they could still hear everything.

By the end of the third day Lexi and Scott were back in Beacon Hills heading to the loft, as they neared the loft they could see both Theo truck and Stiles' Jeep in the car park. Lexi took the stairs two at a time and pulled open the door to the loft. Stiles and Theo were arguing mainly about what Theo was still doing there. Lydia, Malia, Mason, Corey and Liam were just sitting watching while Cora and Isaac talked in the kitchen. Derek was still shut in his room.

“Where's Der?” Lexi questioned, her voice interrupting everyone's train of thought.

“Bedroom,” Stiles said with out a second thought before Cora raced out of the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Lexi.

“He hasn't come out in three days...and they haven't left,” Cora all but growled the end of her sentence as Lexi hugged her before prying her way free from Cora's grip. “Did you find out anything?”

“I did, and I need to talk to Derek,” Lexi told her, before heading towards Derek's room and going in not bothering to knock.

“Lex?” Derek's voice was unsure but he had a feeling that she would be the only one game enough to enter as even Cora had left food just inside his door.

“It's me,” Lexi answered as she moved closer to the bed and sat down beside him, having him turn to her and wrap his arms around her tightly. “It's okay Der,”

“I'm scared...” Derek mumbled into her shoulder, closing his eyes as he rested against her. “What if...” Derek wasn't one to regularly admit that he was scared of something.

“I know, and I think I can fix it...” Lexi spoke quietly as she tilted Derek's face upwards to hers before she kissed him. “But we'll worry about that tomorrow,”

Derek smiled almost sleepily at her and pulled her backwards onto the bed, still intending on staying holed up in his room away from everyone. Lexi sighed and moved one of her hands over his ear filtering out the loud noises from their pack. Derek nearly jumped when everything was quiet and the only thing he could really hear was Lexi's voice.

“How's that?” Lexi questioned her voice just above a whisper so that it wasn't annoyingly loud.

“Better, but not great,” Derek answered her truthfully his face not moving from in front of her. “Do you really really think you can?”

“I do, I know what she did now,” Lexi answered, leaning forward and kissing Derek on the nose before he pulled her closer to him.

“Have I told you how much...” Derek trailed off his as his nose touched hers and he closed his eyes.

“Have you told me how much you what?” Lexi asked, running a hand through Derek's hair as they lay on his bed her eyes closing as well.

“Don't make me say it,” Derek yawned, as he felt beside him and clasped her hand in his.

“Would I do that to you?” Lexi questioned, as she kissed his nose and put her head down on the pillow beside him.

“Yes,” Derek muttered, before they were both asleep with Lexi keeping hold of one Derek's hands before he pulled her into his arms and they were snuggled up together.

Meanwhile in the living room the rest of the pack were talking quietly about what Scott and Lexi had found out while they were in New York, while also telling Scott more about the hunters. Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Isaac, Cora, Liam, Theo, Malia, Mason and Corey sat in the living room with Scott sitting with Malia to stop her from lunging at Theo; apparently that was all she had been doing. Isaac and Liam had been able to stop her ninety percent of the time, the other ten percent he ended up on the floor.

“What did you find out?” Cora asked, she wished she'd been able to go with them but staying with Derek had been more important.

“That the Seelie wanted revenge against Lexi,” Scott answered, pausing for a moment as he watched the varying reactions on his pack's faces.

“But why Derek?” Lydia questioned, Stiles looked at Cora and then at Scott as he realised something.

“Cora didn't you say that Lex was involved with Laura?” Stiles thought out loud, Cora nodded she had said that Lexi had been with Laura. “Do you think that maybe the Seelie wanted Lexi but couldn't have her?”

“Lexi said that she was interested in her because she wasn't a normal wolf,” Scott said not fully realising that it wasn't the only reason that Keitha had been interested in Lexi.

“Not quite...Keitha was infatuated with Lexi because she couldn't have her,” Cora said, remembering vaguely something about what Lexi had said to her one day. “I think...I think that's why she cursed Derek,”

“That's what Lexi was able to get out of her,” Scott agreed pausing before he spoke again taking in the looks from his friends, he as meant to be the one protecting them all. “She also thinks she can get his sight back,”

“Are you serious? Like permanently back?” Stiles leant forward from where he was sitting Lydia and looked at Scott. It wasn't that they didn't like helping Derek, he pushed them away the more they forced themselves upon him.

“She thinks so,” Scott nodded, Cora grinned hoping that Lexi could do it while Isaac pulled her into his lap to stop her from racing into the bedroom.

“Leave them,” Isaac muttered in Cora's hear causing her to groan annoyed that she couldn't go and jump on them.

“But, Derek has to know!” Cora exclaimed as Isaac rolled his eyes, hadn't she heard Lexi talking to Derek before they'd fallen asleep.

“You weren't listening were you?” Scott questioned, Cora shook her head she never listened when it involved Derek and someone he cared about.

The next morning, it was just Derek and Lexi. Cora had gone to stay with Lydia, while Isaac and Theo had gone to Scott's. They were semi-grateful as they didn't need any distractions with what she was going to do to him. Lexi lead Derek from the bedroom into the living room and had him sit on the couch.

“You can help me get sorted if you want?” Lexi questioned as Derek grabbed hold of her hand to stop her from moving. “Derek,” Lexi threw her head back even though Derek couldn't see it he knew that she was doing it.

“Lex,” Derek whined, standing up but not before closing his eyes and letting his wolf eyes show. “I hate you sometimes,”

“No you don't, you never could,” Lexi told him, taking his hand and leading him up the spiral staircase.

“What are we doing up here?” Derek questioned as his eyes started to adjust before he couldn't control the wolf side and they faded taking too much concentration.

“Peter for some reason moved all of my magical things up here,” Lexi answered as she sat Derek on the sofa before moving to Peter's bookshelf and pulling out a couple of random books. “He decided the safest place was inside books on herbology and floristry,”

“Herbology? Isn't that Harry Potter?” Derek raised his eyebrow as Lexi spun around to face him holding the two hollowed out books.

“Close enough, Chinese herbology,” Lexi explained opening the book and pulling out Golden Seal, Bilberry and Fennel. “Okay, now I just need a couple more things,” Lexi opened the floristry book and pulled out three pouches of crystal powder – aquamarine, amethyst and emerald.

Derek stayed where he was sitting, listening to Lexi as she moved around the room he couldn't always pinpoint exactly where she was but knew that she hadn't left him. Lexi used a little bit of magic to get some natural spring water from deep under the ground. A few minutes later and she was setting a small mortar and pestle on the coffee table with everything that she needed and was sitting beside Derek.

“There's a couple of ways I can do this...but I think the easiest way is going to be for me...” Lexi trailed off as she and Derek froze listening to voices coming from outside of the loft.

“Go, get rid of them,” Derek insisted leaning back into the lounge and closing his eyes whilst covering his ears as it got louder.

“Fine, stay here,” Lexi told him, placing her hand reassuringly on his shoulder before she stood up and headed down the spiral staircase.

“No plans of ever navigating that if I can't see it,” Derek told her, still with his eyes closed and hands over his ears.

“Okay, what part of everyone stay away from the loft today did you guys not get?” Lexi questioned, opening the loft doors and being faced with the entire McCall pack. “Seriously, you cannot be here,”

“Moral support?” Stiles suggested, Lexi glared at him before her eyes began glowing purple.

“Go before I do something that I don't want to do,” Lexi reiterated, blinking to allow her eyes to revert back to their natural state. “Please. It needs to be completely noise free and if you're all here it won't be,”

“How noise free?” Stiles asked only to be dragged away by Lydia and Malia both saying that they'd help keep everyone away again.

“No noise! Thank you ladies,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Seal, Bilberry, Fennel can all be used to help with the eyes - I'll be going into in part 13.   
> Aquamarine, amethyst and emerald - the same goes for the different crystals.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have a few stories going but I know exactly where they are headed to some degree. :)


End file.
